Stealing Forever
by HJ Russo
Summary: The Sequel to All I Want Is You.It Has Been Five Years since All I Want is You ended. Riker and Laura are happily married and life couldn't be more perfect, till something happens that could end all that. Not to mention how life has been to their friends and family. Sometimes Life isn't the perfect fairytale. But can love still overcome all?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So yeah that wasn't long right? Yes I am posting the sequel to All I Want is You. This is going to be drama packed so you guys have been forewarned **** Once again I don't own nothing other wise I would have owned Riker **** Please please let me know what you guys think, review and favorite and follow if you like.**

**Stealing Forever**

**By: HJ Russo**

**Rating: T-M ( Come on guy's you know me ****)**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing like I said on top; if I did I would so have Riker**

**Summary: It Has Been Five Years since All I Want is You ended. Riker and Laura are happily married and life couldn't be more perfect, till something happens that could end all that. Not to mention how life has been to their friends and family. Sometimes Life isn't the perfect fairytale. But can love still overcome all?**

**Chapter One**

It was another typical beautiful day here in Southern California. Temperatures were in the mid to high ninety's so what else was there to do but to go to the beach. And since they lived there they didn't really have to travel far. Riker was getting ready to go surfing with Ryland and Calum, and Laura wasn't blind she loved seeing her husband's body in a wet suit. It definitely showed off the right features. Laura couldn't help but laugh to herself. She was bad, they have been married for just about five years now but she and Riker were still those two horny in love people they were. No matter how many years have come and gone she still finds her husband the sexiest man alive and Riker tells her at least three times a day that she is beyond beautiful and he thanks god every day that she deemed him worthy of her love. Which she had to turn to him and say that he was beyond anything that she could ask for in a partner, husband best friend and lover. He completes her and that without him then she wouldn't know what to do. She still couldn't believe that it has been five years since they have been married and about seven years since they meet. Life was funny sometimes how which people come into your life and which people leave.

Laura knew that she and Riker were extremely lucky to have what they did. They had each other and their life together was something that she wouldn't take for granted. They have come through so much together from Maia first terrorizing Ross saying she was pregnant and then when she set her deluded mind on Riker and tricked him into her bed. That was a period of time where Laura really thought they could have been finished. But she should have known better. Despite the hurt and jealousy she realized how much damaged Maia did to Riker and Laura vowed not to let Maia win by tearing them apart. Sure they had gotten back together before she reached that point, but it still wasn't until then that she and Riker finally put the ghost of Maia behind them. It was a long and drawn out process after all Maia did try to kill Laura and Ross and she nearly did snag Riker but the love the two of them shared was nothing else and they beat her. Maia had stayed true to her word and stayed in Australia. Which they didn't seem to care to ever see her ever again. Turned out life had something to do that as well. Maia ended up staying there till she was killed in a freak accident involving Jet Ski's.

Laura sighed.

When they first learned of Maia's death all of them were shocked. What could be said? She did horrible things to all of them so she was definitely their favorite person and this might be cold but Laura didn't have it in her to care. Maia hurt Laura's family so why would she care that Maia paid the ultimate price. That was what she felt at first and Riker was silent. Laura could remember after that time she and Riker did have a fight about her reaction to Maia's death.

" _What is your problem Riker? I mean why should we care if that bitch is dead?" Laura fumed as she still couldn't believe how Riker was acting. Riker was acting like if Mother Theresa was dead again and not some skank ass bitch who did them wrong on so many levels._

_Riker rolled his eyes._

" _My so called problem is that despite what she did and nobody knows what she was capable of doing more than me, But Laura she was still a person who lost their life in a tragic way. She was the mother of a child that I thought was mine. I am not saying that I want to go to her funeral or we should stop our lives, but we should not be celebrating the end of a life. If we did that then she would have won. That is not the Laura that I fell in love with, and she would have won. I do not want that."_

Riker was right. Laura wasn't normally like that she had cried over stranger's deaths that she didn't even meet so why be so happy that Maia was gone. She was wrong and did horrible things but there were people who loved her and are morning her. Despite there being no love lost between them, Laura finally let go of the anger she had towards Maia and hoped that the girl finally found the peace that she was looking for in life but didn't get. Laura turned her head to watch Riker with Ryland and Calum, she just laughed at the sight of them. The three of them were laughing and trading stories on who was better. It was nice seeing Riker enjoying surfing again and with Ryland and Calum. It tore him up at first after Rocky, Ross and Ratliff had left. The four of them were the surfing gang as she so lovingly nicknamed them and at the mention of her former roommate's names her heart couldn't help but tug a little.

Rocky had left for Pepperdine Music of the Arts school in London England just the day after her and Riker's wedding. He was really happy over there and was succeeding beyond his expectations. He excelled over at the school that he ended up graduating over a year ago and was now helping out his professors with their new group of student's. Laura's heart swelled with pride at the thought of her best friend doing something that he really loved to do. Rocky had even met a girl named Becca and the two of them were really happy. Rocky hasn't really emailed in a while so she isn't sure how things are going but last time he did he let her know that he and a few of his friends that he had made over there have formed a band. Laura was really happy to hear that knowing that music was his passion. But she couldn't help but Miss Rocky as the last time she saw him was five years ago he hasn't been home and every time someone would broach the subject with him he said he would try and come home soon.

He hasn't been home since he left over five years ago. But to be fair they haven't flown out there either. Life just got in the way she supposed.

Ross on the other hand she really hasn't heard from, which breaks her heart. Last things she knew was that on the day he was supposed to come home from Hawaii, Ross called and let his parent's know that he decided that he wasn't coming home anything soon, if at all. They were devastated and demanded the truth from him. Ross just told them that he was of legal age and they didn't have the right to demand anything from him as he was not going to tell them anything. Stormie was hysterical crying wondering what she did to deserve her son to not even come home. Ross told her that if she was a proper mother that she would have had his back sooner with the whole Ratliff situation and coming out. That alone devastated Stormie and she apologized over and over again, but Ross wouldn't have it at all.

Laura sighed. She could remember the night that Riker found out what Ross had said to their mother and he flipped his mind. Riker called Ross screaming and cussing him out demanding why he decided to treat their mother like that, it had been years since the whole coming incident yet he chose that moment to punish her? Laura could remember the feeling of uneasiness and quizyness as she could over hear the two brothers go out it. And they did for hours. Riker's voice finally cracking as he told Ross to not even call anymore if that was how he was going to react. And Ross had no problem keeping to that promise.

How did everything change so rapidly and so quick?

Laura sighed again as thought back to her closest best friend. Ross was truly a part of her family and she hated being so estranged from him. After all she owed him for the life that she has now. Without meeting Ross, she would have never meet Riker or Rocky or Rydel or the rest of his family. All Laura could do was hope that someday her Ross would come home and fix his relationship with his family.

But so far she wasn't having any luck with that. Ross was a very stubborn person and espically if he was hurt and wounded then it was even worse. Laura was no fool she knows the reason that Ross will not come home is because LA was the place of his breakup with Ratliff. The two of them had loved each other so deep and hard that when they broke up it nearly destroyed Ross. Laura was pretty sure that it did because this Ross wasn't the Ross the she knew. She knows that Ross was the one that ended up costing them their relationship but she couldn't help but hope that Ratliff would find it in his heart to forgive Ross and they would get back together.

But that was no longer an option, as Ratliff is now married with a baby. Which Laura was completely blindsided when she heard the news. It wasn't that Laura wasn't happy for him and she found Ratliff to be like her brother but marring a girl and having a baby with her was just a bit surprising after his all-consuming love with Ross.

To only turn around and marry his sister? Yeah Ratliff married Rydel and the two of them have an adorable six month old baby girl named Rosie.

Yeah they all did not see that coming. Rydel had left for New York after graduating from college but none of them saw her getting with Ratliff as part of that. Turns out they bumped into each other one day and they started hanging out and one thing led to another and they are now a family. Laura was happy if they were happy and she knew that even though Rydel had come around and accepted Ross and Ratliff that she was still in love with him and so Laura was happy that Rydel finally got the ending she wanted, but Laura couldn't help but wish that Rydel could have found someone else and she wanted Ross and Ratliff to find their way back to one another. But she doesn't think that will ever happen once Ross finds out.

Yeah Ross doesn't know about Ratliff or Rydel and the baby or marriage as he refused any of their phone calls.

Laura couldn't help but pray that someday that her friends would come home and has everything out. She wanted nothing more than to see every as happy as she and Riker are.

" You okay baby?" Riker said as he made his way over and sat by his wife. It still amazed him to know that she was his wife. Laura just smiled.

" Yeah I am just thinking about everyone and wishing that everyone could be as happy as we are. I love you so much baby." Laura said as she kissed her husband. Riker sighed; he would never get tired of hearing Laura say that she loves him. It was amazing.

Riker just nodded. " Yeah me too, but everything will work out I am sure of it. I mean look at us? We have overcome so much and we are happy and together as we speak."

Laura smiled.

" I know and I am so happy about that. Hey where did Calum and Ryland go?" Laura said as she finally realized that they weren't there. Was she lost in thoughts so much that she didn't realize her friends having left?

Riker chuckled. " Wow you were zoned out. Calum went to go meet Raini as they have a doctor's appointment for their new baby and Ryland went back to his place to go meet Riley. I still can't believe my baby brother is getting married. Where as the time gone?"

" Life sure does change in a hurry huh? But hey he will always be your baby brother. And at least we know where he lives so we can visit him." Laura said. Ryland had taken over the beach apartment once Ross who was the last remaining roommate there said he wasn't coming back, and instead of having to give it up Ryland took it over and now lives there with his fiancé Riley.

Riker nodded. Laura could tell that he was thinking about how it was now only him and Ryland as the other siblings are spread across the world. Laura squeezed his arm.

" Every one will be together again some day. You all have a bond like no other siblings like I have known." Laura said trying to cheer up her husband. Riker just smiled.

" I hope you are right."

Laura rolled her eyes. " I am always right."

Riker laughed. " I forgot."

Laura swatted his arm. Riker stood up taking her hand and pulling her up. She took that as a sign that he was ready to go.

" Are you ready to go?" Laura asked. Riker nodded.

" Yeah it is getting late and we have to go get ready as we can go meet my parents for dinner."

Laura had forgotten all about that. She and Riker had a weekly dinner with his parents as a way to stay in touch. And she loved that, she and Stormie had really bonded like mother and daughter. Stormie and the rest of the lynch family well who was still here in LA helped Laura cope with her parent's death. They both were coming back from a trip up to Oregon when they were sideswiped off the freeway from a drunk driver both having been killed instantly. Laura of course was devastated. But Riker was there for her she could remember him holding her for hours and days just letting her morn for her family that was lost. Vanessa had come home from France from filming a movie for the funeral and the both of them had mourned their parents. Bot realizing that they were all that was left. But Stormie just had them and let them both grief promising that neither of them would be alone. So it was nice to have a weekly dinner with her in laws as she could feel that she was still apart of a family. And every week Stormie would ask when she was going to become a grandmother again.

Riker and Laura rolled their eyes. But Laura couldn't help but think of the same thing. It wasn't like they weren't trying. They definitely were, but it was difficult to become pregnant and they didn't know why it was so hard. They even went to the doctors to see why they couldn't and the doctors couldn't even tell them.

But it would work out in the end, because she knows that Riker was meant to be a daddy. He would be an awesome one and Laura really hoped that the day that he was one would come soon.

Riker and Laura made their way back home to get ready and she couldn't help but think that maybe someday she and Riker would have a little one that they could take to the beach. They made it home and had a few hours before they had to leave, So Riker being Riker suggested they take a shower to save on water, which Laura was happy to oblige. They made love in the shower before the water got cold and Laura never felt more alive as she does when Riker makes love to her. She can feel how much he loves and treasures her.

She was definitely a lucky lady. They both got out of the shower and got dressed. They figure they could have a small drive before they have to meet his parents.

" Come on babe let's go, I want to get this done so we can come home." Riker pouted.

Laura rolled her eyes. " It won't kill you to spend time with your parent's. I think your parents especially your mother needs this as all her kids are out of the house. So behave or I will have to punish you."

" Ohhh will you spank me?" Riker asked wiggling his eyebrows.

" No sex for a week I was thinking."

Riker pouted again before he just smiled. " Like that will happen, you can't not have this." Riker said waving his hand over his body.

Laura again just rolled her eyes. " You want to test me on that?" Laura asked. And Riker was silent.

" That is what I thought." Laura laughed as she and Riker both laughed and walked out the door locking it behind them as they left. Both of them getting in the car as Riker pulled out the driveway. He loved any chance that he got to take his lady out on the town. She deserved nothing but the best. And He would always make sure that she would have it. Riker just continued to drive as the two of them just laughed and talked about everything. It was times like these that they realized that what they had was something special and that they wouldn't trade it for the world.

Riker looked over at Laura and smiled. " What?" Laura giggled.

Riker shrugged his shoulders. " Can a guy just look and admire his very beautiful and sexy as hell of a wife?"

" I guess it is okay?" Laura chuckled. All of a sudden she heard a honk and she looked over.

" Riker watch out!" she screamed and Riker looked over. Shit. It was over before any of them knew it. The crash of the two cars overwhelmed her hearing and blackness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The sound of broken glass and screams could be heard throughout at the intersection of Ventura and circle. The sound of bent metal could be also heard. The silent blood curdling scream was coming from his left side. Riker didn't think anything of it until it got louder and louder. He tried to open his eyes but they felt so heavy why he couldn't get them to open. He felt weak and felt like he was going to pass out completely.

"Laura" he called out in a whisper. There was no answer. As Riker was about to try and move to see what happened he passed out and the darkness took over. The scene was quite the fright as Riker's and Laura's car was intertwined with a SUV that was made of solid steel and metal. Riker was able to open his eyes again to see where he was. The last thing that he knew was that he and Laura were on their way to dinner with his folks. And they were having a good time and laughing when he heard her scream.

That was right. Riker could remember hitting a car that ran a red light and it slammed right into them. All Riker could remember anymore was the sound of Laura's scream and the sound of the two cars colliding into each other.

" Laura" Riker called out again. Still no answer, Riker went to look at her to see if she was okay and the sight made his stomach drop. Laura was passed out unconscious and it looked like her head was through the windshield.

Oh shit this was bad.

" Laura" Riker cried a little louder. He would try and move but his feet were trapped and he couldn't move. This couldn't be happening, not now when they were so happy. Ugh Riker screamed loudly hopefully someone could hear him. How about the other driver's that were in the other car?

" Help!" Riker screamed. He could hear the sound of feet running up to the car. Finally it seemed that someone was here to help him.

" Sir 911 was called and they are on their way. How badly are you hurt?" The person asked. Riker wasn't really sure who he was as his vision was becoming a bit blurry, but that was to be expected after being in an accident. Despite his legs being stuck underneath the wheel and the gash that was on his head, Riker was pretty well off. It was Laura that was in worst shape; her head was through the windshield and covered in blood. The site tore at Riker's heart; he hated seeing her in any kind of pain.

" No I am not, but my wife is can you please help her?" Riker begged the person. The person walked around and started to check on Laura. Riker could hear the sound of the ambulances coming and her let out a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be alright, Riker thought. It had to be Riker didn't know what he would do if Laura died. That was something that he was not prepared to think about. The rest of what happened next Riker couldn't remember the bleeding from his head was making him weary and tired all he wanted was to sleep, but he didn't want to he had to know that Laura was going to be okay

She had to be okay.

She just had too.

They were at another hospital, both their second time being admitted and also due to be hurt by an automobile. Life had a funny sense of humor didn't it? Riker could hear his mother's sobs so he knew that his parents were here.

Riker just sighed.

He was still out of it and wanted to open his eyes but the moment that he did he would realize that something was wrong and he was not ready to face that. He just wanted to be in his little world where all he was with being with Laura. It was funny how just a few days ago they were just saying how perfect their lives were; despite everything that went down they were still standing. It was pretty ironic huh?

" Riker?" his mother called out to him. Riker could feel his eyes flutter open and the bright lights briefly blinded him. He slowly re opened them and saw his parent's there. Ryland and Riley were there as well.

" Hey son, how are you feeling?" Mark asked.

Ryland just rolled his eyes. " Dad how do you think he is feeling? He is lying in the hospital bed after getting in a car accident. What did you think he would be all sunshine and roses?" Ryland said. Mark just glared at his youngest son.

" My bad." Ryland muttered.

Riker just chuckled. It was good to be alive and have his family here. Or what was left of it. His three other siblings were not here. But Riker couldn't be worried about that all he wanted to know was if Laura was okay.

" How about Laura?" Riker croaked out his voice still a little groggy from all the meds they have given him for the pain. Mark and Stormie just looked at each other and were contemplating on telling him. Riker saw the looks that his parents were giving each other and he couldn't help but getting pissed at the thoughts that they were even thinking about keeping something from him that concerned his wife.

" Tell me! Is she dead?" Riker said scared out of his mind.

" No sweetie she is not, she is still recovery from surgery, we just weren't sure to tell you or not to make sure you were able to handle it. But we were wrong, it is so hard for me to not want to protect you from anything but she is your wife and we shouldn't have even tried to hide it from you." Stormie said.

Riker just sighed. " I want to see her." Riker said as he was getting out of bed.

" Riker you need to rest."

" I feel fine, I just have this cut on my head but other than that everything is good. I just need to see Laura okay? How would you feel if mom was in the hospital and people were trying to keep you from seeing her? "

Mark was silent.

" That is what I thought." Riker said as he got up and was walking to find a nurse, or anyone that could tell him where Laura was. Riker made his way to the nurse's desk.

" Excuse me?" Riker asked. The nurse looked up and sighed.

" Mr. Lynch aren't you suppose to be lying down in bed? What are you doing up?" The nurse asked Riker. Riker in turned just rolled his eyes.

" I am up to see about my wife. Do you know anything about Laura Lynch's condition?" Riker asked. The nurse just melted by the look that Riker was giving her. Her heart just broke at the worry on his face.

" Last I heard sir she just got out of surgery and is in recovery. Now I know you are anxious to see her and I understand that but she needs her time to recover. She was injured really badly as I think you can remember. It was a true miracle that she made it through. As soon as the doctors think it is safe for her to have visitors then you will be the first one we know okay? Now I know your wife would want you to take care of yourself so can you please go lie back down and if something happens we will come get you." The nurse said to Riker who just nodded. He knew that she was just doing her job and she was right Laura would want him to take care of himself but how can he when he hasn't seen her face to face? To know for sure that she is going to be alright.

Riker sighed. He just walked back into his room. His mother just gave him a hug.

" Mom do you guys think you can go wait by Laura's room? I mean Vanessa is out of town and she has no family besides you guys. I need someone to watch over her while I am stuck in this room. I would go but I think the nurses would haul my ass back here so fast it wouldn't even be funny." Riker asked.

Stormie nodded. She and Mark both gave Riker one last hug and made their way to find out how Laura is for Riker. Leaving just Riker and Ryland and Riley.

" She is going to be alright Riker, Laura is a strong person. Plus there is no way that she will leave you. She loves you way too much." Riley said trying to make her future brother in law feel better.

Riker just smiled. " Thanks Riley, I still see how Ry here ended up with someone like you." Riker joked to his brother. Ryland just rolled his eyes.

" Dude you know I am 22 years old now I can and will kick your ass if need be right?" Ryland told his older brother.

Riker just chuckled. " You wish you can. But seriously thanks for being her bro. it means a lot."

Ryland just shrugged his shoulders.

" We are family, I mean I know we aren't really as close as you are with Ross or Riker even Rydel but we are brothers and of course I would be here. It's just us two now so I guess you are stuck with me."

" Ry you are my baby brother of course I love you. And I am sorry that it seemed that I love the others more then you I didn't mean it to be like that. I guess you have always done your own thing you know? I mean you weren't in the group because your last name you decided to do your thing which I have to give you props for. And I am proud to be your big brother you know that right?"

Ryland nodded. He knew Riker loved him but it was nice to hear.

" Speaking of the others did you want me to get a hold of them to let them know what happened? They do have a right to know, and after that it is up to them if they decide to come home or not."

Riker just shrugged. It would be great to see the others but he wasn't going to force them to come home if they didn't want too.

" You can Ry, But I don't want them here if they feel forced to come you know? None of them were here for five years like we were nothing to them. So I don't want them here if they feel like they have to be here you know?" Riker said to his younger brother. Ryland just nodded.

" Come on babe let's make some calls okay?" Ryland asked Riley as the two of them left Riker alone in his hospital room. Riker was just lost in his thoughts as he continued to ask himself what was going to happen next.

The smell of sex and alcohol was in the air. Leaving a very tense feeling in the room. Ross rolled off to his side after reaching his climax. The sex was amazing he felt alive for the first time in a while. Maybe this one would be the one to mend his heart.

That is enough thinking about that Ross he told himself mentally. He was tired of always flashing back on the what if's. It wouldn't get him anywhere.

" That was amazing. Surprising but good."

Ross smirked. Running into who he just spent the past few hours with having sex was a surprise. And for them to be in bed together was the last thing that he ever expected. He never thought about being with someone in a relationship after how everything went down with Ratliff. Of course Ross wasn't celibate. Look at him, a young hot guy like him had his needs and so sex with others was just what he needed to take his mind off Ratliff.

Ross kept his options open sleeping with whoever would enjoy being in his bed. Girls would throw themselves at him, he was surprised that Austin and Ally reruns were still airing, so who wouldn't mind having Austin Moon in their bed? Hell there was quite a few guys in his bed as well. He enjoyed keeping his options open to either team.

" So what is this Ross?"

Here it comes the awkward part were the partner he chose to take to bed would ask him about where they stood and what not. Ross just rolled his eyes. Didn't they understand that all he wanted was sex? Not a life long relationship.

" Look I thought you knew the arrangement. I am not big into relationships okay? I thought you were cool this being just sex only?" Ross asked.

" Who said I wasn't. Look I am not in a rush for a relationship either so you can untighten those panties of yours. I am just saying now what happens next do we keep screwing?"

" Well I had a great time didn't you?" Ross asked.

" I did, I just don't want this to be awkward after you know the deal that is between us. I mean who knew that we would hit the sheets?"

Ross just chuckled. " Well I think we fit good and as long as we both know the deal so what is to stop us. I think I am ready for another round don't you think?"

Kelly just smirked as she got on top of Ross and felt him enter her. This was crazy, here she was having mind blowing sex with her ex's ex. Life sure had a funny way of working out. She thought as she felt Ross starting to thrust into her once again.

The phone started to ring, Ross's cell phone.

" Aren't you going to answer that?" Kelly moaned as she started to feel her orgasm.

" They can leave a message, now where were we." Ross muttered as he continued to thrust.

" Pick up the damn phone Ross." Ryland muttered. Ryland couldn't help but hope that Riley was having better luck in getting a hold of Rocky.

Rocky just played to another packed crowd at the local bar that he and his band play out. The feeling that he gets every time that he steps on that stage is amazing. It truly was amazing how he has never felt more like himself his true self when he decided to come live in London. He knew his family was expecting him back after he graduated. But he fell in love with London almost as soon as he got here. He couldn't leave this place, the place that saved him from dying from not being who he truly loved being. And that was being a musician. Of course he missed his family and friends back home, but they must know how important this was to him. They understood why he hasn't even come home once.

Rocky shrugged. He hoped they did. And it wasn't like he cut off communication completely; he still emailed Laura even though it has been a while.

Rocky couldn't help but smile at the thought of the girl he once fancied himself in love with. He now knows what he felt was love for a chance of happiness and not necessary in love with Laura herself. Of course he loved Laura she was family after all. But he mistook those feelings for something else and when he came to London he found out what those feelings were. And it wasn't like he was pining over Laura anymore. He found love with an amazing girl named Becca. They meet when he first came to London which would be five years and they have been together ever since. The smile on Rocky's face when he thought of his lady was something special. Now he knew what Riker feels for Laura. This was truly a feeling that he would never get tired of feeling. In fact he was hoping that he could make it a permant one. Rocky just purchased a Ring that he was hoping to give her some time. In fact he was headed to her place right now.

Rocky was cut off from his thoughts when he heard his cell phone go off. He picked up.

" Hello."

" Rocky thank god you picked up!"

" Excuse me but who is this?" Rocky asked.

" It's me Riley! I am Ryland's fiancé."

Oh wow he forgot that his baby brother was also getting married. That is real crazy.

" Oh hey Riley sorry about that it has been a while so everything okay?" Is my baby bro treating you good?"

" Ryland is amazing but that is not why I am calling. Rocky? Riker and Laura have been in a car accident, a serious one. They are in the hospital."

" What! Are they okay?" Rocky asked worried. What was up with Riker and Laura and cars? They always seem to get hurt by them.

" Riker is fine, Laura just had surgery as she was more injured then he was. But the doctors are keeping an eye on her. We figured to let you guys know."

" Thanks, does Riker want me home?"

" Do you want to come home? Riker said he only wants you guys to be here if you want to, and not because you feel forced to come home."

Rocky just rolled his eyes. Leave it to Riker with the guilt. Of course he wants to see him, he would not stay away because they are in the hospital So much for understanding about being away so long.

" Tell Riker I am coming home, I need to book a flight home. Maybe this was a sign telling me that I needed to get my ass back home. Plus I need to break some hopefully good news. So yeah let me get online and book a flight. Tell Riker and Laura that I love them and I will be home soon."

" That is awesome Rocky! It will be great to finally meeting you face to face. I will let them know."

" Thanks Riley. Bye." Rocky said as he hung up the phone. Rocky just sighed. He really hopes that Riker and Laura would be happy to see him. Rocky just continued to go to Becca's place. This wasn't a good time to propose but maybe she would go with him to meet his family? That would be awesome. Rocky finally arrived to her building and walked inside. He grabbed the elevator and hit her floor button. Rocky really hoped that she would go with him. And like he told Riley that maybe this was a sign for him to come home.

It was time for Rocky to stop hiding and go back. He just hoped Becca would come with him. Rocky got out of the elevator and made his way to her pad. Rocky went to knock on the door when he pushed it pen with his knock. She didn't lock it. So he figured it would be alright for him to come in.

" Becca?" Rocky called out. No answer. He then walked around the loft and couldn't find her. He walked back to her bedroom and that is when he heard it.

Moans.

Moans you only make when you are having sex. Rocky opened her bedroom door and his heart dropped. There in bed riding his so called best friend Paul was Becca. Both of them lost in the heat of passion they didn't notice the person they were both betraying. Rocky felt like throwing up. How could they do this to him? Rocky jacked the wall breaking the two of them apart.

" Rocky!" Becca cried.

" Hey Man, this isn't what it looks like." Paul said.

Rocky rolled his eyes. " Bullshit! This is exactly what it looks like. You both are screwing each other behind my back! How long has this been going on?"

Becca and Paul didn't answer.

" ANSWER ME!" Rocky roared.

" About Five Years." Becca whispered.

" What? The whole time we have been together you have been fucking my best friend?" Rocky laughed.

" I am so sorry Rocky I didn't mean to hurt you. Look we can work this out." Becca said as she climbed out of bed.

" There is nothing to work out; I just can't believe that I didn't see this. Five years! I mean I am such a dumbass! Ugh." Rocky punched the wall making both Becca and Paul jump.

" Rocky…" Becca cried. Rocky rolled his eyes.

' Don't start with that fake tears shit. I am done, this is over you guys are more than happy to have one another. Paul you can have this fucking two bit whore who can't keep her legs closed for any amount of time. And as for the band fuck it all. I am leaving; I am done with this place. I can't believe that I actually thought this place was my home. Fuck you both and go to hell." Rocky said as she stormed out leaving the two of them in their shame.

Rocky stormed out of the building as he can actually feel the tears burn his eyes. This was just great. How could he have been so blind and not have seen this? Five Years! The whole time he thought he was in this awesome relationship, she was cheating on him. Rocky chuckled as he could feel the ring box burn a hole in his pocket. He grabbed it out of his pocket and just looked at It., before tossing it out over the railing and into the river below.

His life really blows. Why was it impossible for him to actually be happy for more than five fucking minutes?"

Ratliff continued to thrust into Rydel as the both of them were enjoying the time they had together. The sitter was with Rosie for the afternoon, leaving the new parents some alone time as they haven't had much in quite a while.

' Ratliff.." Rydel moaned as she felt her husband make love to her. She knew that sex with Ratliff would be amazing, but she never knew it would be like this.

" Baby.." Ratliff said as she could feel his orgasm come on. Making love with Rydel was amazing. It was the best and he was kicking himself for not realizing it earlier. He felt her orgasm and then he let go himself. He filled her up with his juices and collapsed on her. Both of them drenched with sweat. Ratliff rolled over to his side pulling Rydel into his arms.

" I love you baby." Ratliff whispered into her ear. Rydel just grinned before wrapping her arms around his waist and letting her head rest on his chest. Rydel soon feel asleep in Ratliff's arms. He smiled. He truly was happy with Rydel. The life that they have built was nothing short of a miracle. Running into her in New York was a shock, last thing he knew was that her college was in Chicago, but Rydel said she had graduated and was now trying to make it in the big apple. Ratliff couldn't help but be happy about having a familiar face in the city. It helped him be less homesick. And honestly it helped him deal with his feelings for Ross.

Ross.

That was the name that he had so desperately trying to avoid. His heart would ache every time it came up and the rush of emotions came flowing right back. Ratliff knew there was always going to be a part of him that would always be in love with Ross, but he moved on. He married Rydel and is a father now. And he did love Rydel; he was in love with her. They had a good life together and there was no way he was going to risk that.

He could hear the rumblings of what sounded like his cell. Carefully getting out of bed trying not to wake his sleeping wife, Ratliff stood up letting the cool air wash over his still warm nude body. Ratliff walked over to his jeans that were on the floor and pulled out his phone.

Ryland.

What was Ryland doing calling him? He picked up to find out.

" Hey Ryland What's up?" Ratliff answered.

" Thank god you picked up Ratliff, Look I hate to do this too you over the phone, but I figured you would like to know. Riker and Laura were in a pretty bad car accident. Riker is fine, but Laura is in bad shape. I know you left her over five years ago and haven't come back. But I think it would do you good to come back. Plus this way you can bring my sister and my new niece with you."

" How bad are they Ryland? You said Riker was fine but Laura? How bad is she?"

" She just had surgery, and the doctors are being careful with her. That is all I know. Look I think it would do you good to come home. Look no one is saying you have to move back here and all but just visit. If it is Ross that you are worried about. Don't he isn't here and I don't see him coming back anytime soon. Laura took you in when you were living in a dump my friend I think the least you can do is come and visit her."

Ratliff could feel the guilt eat at him. Despite that everything that happened with Ross, Laura was still his family and Ryland was right. She let him move in to the beach apartment when she didn't have too. It was time that Ellington Ratliff stopped running from them and goes home.

It was time to bring his family home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Riker was going out of his mind. The doctors said that there was nothing really wrong with Laura except that she won't wake up. Her heart is still beating so she is alive, and they said that it has been known to happen for patients who have suffered a deal of trauma like she did to slip in a coma. All Riker wanted right now was to see Laura open her beautiful eyes. It has now been three days since the accident and Riker was worried that with more time that passes, Laura will have a less and less chance of waking up. His parents had left a little while ago, as his dad needed to attend to one of his new client's needs and his mother had to help Riley start planning for the wedding. They both felt guilty for leaving but Riker told him that he was fine. Laura was his wife so he should be the one waiting on her to come back to him.

Riker sighed.

All he wanted was for Laura to wake up and for them to get on with their lives. It seemed that despite everything that they tried, drama would always seem to find them. Riker was just sitting out in the waiting room while waiting from the word from the doctor that he could go and see Laura which he found was ridiculous. Riker was Laura's husband why couldn't he go see her now? Riker knew that the doctors were doing everything that they could to help her but Riker needed to see her. Riker was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone walk up.

Raini and Calum walked up to Riker with a sad smile on their faces. Both were worried about Laura and they knew that Riker was going through hell. They couldn't help but think when was it going to be enough? In almost all the entire time Riker and Laura have been together they had to face one crisis after another. When were they going to catch a break? Raini hugged Riker and Calum shook his hand.

" Thank you guys for being here. Laura would be happy to know that you guys are here." Riker said with a smile on his face and Raini saw that it didn't reach his eyes. Which broke her heart as Riker was always such a happy person.

" Where else would we be? Laura's family and we want to make sure she knows that we are hoping and praying for her to make it through. Which she will because she is Laura and she is the strongest person that I know." Calum said. Riker just nodded. He and Laura were really lucky to have such supportive friends.

Too bad the same couldn't be said for the majority of his siblings. Especially Ross. Riker just shook his head. He couldn't think about that right now. All he needed was to be focus on Laura and that was it.

Everybody else can wait.

Ratliff was pacing around the room. After hanging up with Ryland he didn't know what to do. Hearing about Riker and Laura broke his heart and of course he wanted to be there for them, after all they were like family to him. But could he really go back after cutting ties for five years? Would they even want to see him? And of course there was the whole situation with Rydel and Rosie. She was his wife and Rosie was their baby girl. How would they react to all that after all since the last time they saw Ratliff he was in love with Ross.

Would they kill him for bouncing in-between family members? Ratliff couldn't help but cringe at that thought. It was bad that he slept with a brother and his sister. But in his defense Ross and him were through and he couldn't help but falling in love with Rydel.

You couldn't help who you loved could you?

Ratliff sighed.

" Hey babe, what you doing up?" Rydel said as she made her way over to her husband. Ratliff quickly pecked her on the lips and held her.

" Um..Ryland called me. Riker and Laura got in a horrible accident and he wanted us to come home."

" Oh my god! Are they alright?" Rydel asked in shocked. It has been a while since Rydel seen any members of her family, it wasn't because she didn't want too. Life was just too busy and her life was with Ratliff and Rosie in New York. But that didn't mean that she wanted any harm to come to them. Especially to Riker and Laura. Riker and her have always been the closest out of the siblings as probably because they were the two oldest. And Laura was like a sister to her. And they forgave her for her actions regarding Ross and Ratliff.

Rydel sighed.

That was a subject she didn't like to talk about too much. To remember what she did to her brother and Ratliff. Even though it happened years ago, Rydel knew there would always be a part of her that would never forget. Rydel was truly sorry for leaking the photos of Ross and Ratliff as lovers to the press. She let a moment of insanity and jealous cloud her judgment. And it nearly costed her everything. But her family was amazing and they knew who she really was and they forgave her. Even Ross and Ratliff did. And now she was married to Ratliff and had his child. Rydel sighed. She knew that she should feel guilty for going after her brother's ex, and after everything that the two of them have been through and for Ross to have forgiven her for betraying him, she still fell in love with Ratliff and married him.

Rydel sighed again.

Not fell, she had always been in love with Ellington Ratliff for years. That was part of the reason why she went off the rails because she felt that Ross stole Ratliff from her. But she knew that they couldn't help who they fell in love with. She just lost sight of that for a while. And they ended up breaking up anyway, as Ross hurt Ratliff in the worst way possible. So Ross shouldn't have a problem with them being together right? Why was there always dram in this family? Rydel just shook her head, now was not the time to go over this, everything needed to be on Riker and Laura.

" Then what are we waiting for? Let's pack and then we can find a flight out. I think it is time that we go back home even for a visit. They are our family babe and I think it has been long enough. Plus I want them to know that I love you and that what we have is real. Plus I think they should get a chance to meet Rosie." Rydel said as she talked to her husband. Ratliff just sighed and smiled. He was so glad that she was willing to go. Maybe that will help him wanting to face his past.

" Okay how about you pack and I will try and get a flight out as soon as possible." Ratliff said as he placed a kiss on his wife's lips. Rydel just smiled and walked to get started leaving Ratliff alone in the living room. He sighed. Ratliff guessed he better get started.

Rocky threw the last of his clothes in his bag and was trying to get the hell out of his apartment and out of this country as fast as he could. It was funny how fast things could change. Just this morning he was thinking about how much he loved being here, how this was his life now. But of course that was before he realized his girlfriend was nothing but a two trick whore who did nothing but spread her legs for his asshole of a friend.

Rocky just bite down on the laugh on that. It was funny how the two people that he thought he could trust most in this world betrayed him during the whole tenure of their friendship/relationship. Rocky still couldn't believe that he was so stupid for so long and not to have seen any signs that Becca and Paul were stabbing him in the back.

He should have known better anyways. Rocky was always the one to be left with nothing good. No music career, no relationships that would last past the first time they got him in bed. With Becca he knew that it was too good to be true. This time Rocky couldn't hold back the laugh as he thought about how this was a pattern in his life. In all of the siblings Rocky always seemed to be the one who couldn't have anything good last. Let's look at the facts.

Riker got Laura and they were happily married.

Rydel was off living her life and happy.

Ryland was engaged and becoming a rising top manager in the business.

And what has become of Rocky? A pop star in a washed up band in England playing for pubs and spare change? His girlfriend, pardon ex-girlfriend was a whore, and his ex-best friend was a douchebag.

Nope nothing ever stayed for Rocky Lynch. Sometimes he wonders why he even bothers trying? Rocky grabbed the few things he had that he wanted to keep and walked out of his London loft. He slammed the door as he walked to the exit of his building. He was going home to support Laura and Riker. That was what good brother and friend would do.

And anything after that he didn't know what else he would do. All he knew was that he was tired of being left with nothing.

He was just tired of being the loser in life.

Ross climbed out of bed and noticed Kelly was still asleep. He just rolled his eyes. Sure Kelly was a great girl and all, and the sex was amazing, but really that is all that it was. Sex. He and Kelly didn't have a great love anything like that. They both had needs and they found the person that could meet their needs.

Ross walked out to the bathroom and turned on the shower and letting the hot water wash over him. Ross sighed. After having a quick wash Ross turned off the water and stepped out and changed into a new pair of clothes. As Ross turned around he noticed his cell phone and realized that he had quite the few voicemails.

Ross sighed. He figured he might as well check them. So he press dialed voicemail and pressed play new messages.

" _Hey Ross, This is Ryland can you please call me back, something happened and I really don't want to leave it over a phone message please call me back. Okay love you bro."_

Ross just rolled his eyes.

" _Hey Ross, Ryland again. Where the hell are you? I have something to tell you and I really don't want to leave it over a message. Please call me back."_

Ross just sighed.

" _Okay Ross since you obviously are still on this selfish self-pity party and don't care about anyone else, Riker and Laura have been in a serious car accident. Riker is mostly is worried about Laura who is in serious condition. I figured you would like to know after all you claim to love them right? But of course who am I kidding? This is Ross Shor Lynch I am talking to. The most selfish sob I have ever met. Just because your heart got broken doesn't mean that you had to fucking cut off contact for five years man! So I guess you really don't give a shit if Laura dies right? I mean you haven't been returning any of our calls. That is fine Ross. I did my part. Having a nice life you fucking asshole."_

Ross felt horrible. While his brother was trying to reach him to let him know about Riker and Laura what was he doing? He was busy having sex with his ex's ex. God could he be any more selfish. But then at the same time how could he have known? It wasn't like he did it on purpose and was it really necessary for Ryland to go off on him like that. Ross didn't think it was fair. Ryland didn't understand how deep the hurt was from losing Ratliff. How could anyone possibly understand what he is going through? Ross felt like he was actually going to die inside. The sight of Ratliff driving away from him still haunted his dreams.

Ross knew that he was being selfish and he knew he was an ass to his family, especially his mother who did nothing but want to help her son. But what did he do? He threw the fact that it took her a bit to warm up to the idea that her son was in a relationship with a man in her face. This caused the argument between him and Riker. So after that he figured it would be best if he didn't contact anyone. He was better on his own and that way he wouldn't hurt anyone else.

But was it really the right thing to do? Cut himself off from everybody? Laura was like family to him so he hates to think that she thinks that he doesn't want anything to do with her. Despite everything that he tried to do by breaking up Riker and Laura when he first learned about them, she still found a way to be his friend and she still let him live with them at the apartment. Ross didn't know what he would do if Laura didn't make it. That would kill Ross; He would have lost five years with his best friend just because he was off licking his heartbreak wounds.

Could he really go back there? Could he really not afford not to? What would that say about him if he just decided to stay away? Ross then made the decision that he would of course go back, he would have too. He had to make sure Laura was okay and Riker too. Maybe it was time for him to be the man that his mother thinks he can be and face up to what he did about leaving and abandoning everyone. Ross made his way to the computer and logged in. He quickly pulled up the travel site and booked a ticket back to the mainland. He was going back home to see about fixing the damage that was left in his wake.

Ross just hoped that he was making the right decision.

Raini and Calum had stayed with him for hours. Riker appreciated having his friends up there with him. Curt had even been up here for a while. Riker really did have the most amazing friends, both he and Laura did. He wished he could say the same for his siblings. Except for Ryland who has been here.

Riker sighed.

He was now by himself as the others had to go home; the babies were with the babysitter so Raini and Calum went home to check on them. Curt went back home as it was getting late leaving Riker alone in his thoughts. Laura was still unconscious and Riker couldn't help the fear that was creeping in. The longer that she didn't wake up the chances of her not coming back were getting greater. No he couldn't think like that, Laura was going to come back to him. She had too.

Riker felt someone laid their hand on his shoulder. Riker looked up and saw that it was the doctor.

" Is she okay? Is she awake?" Riker asked getting up from the chair. The doctor just sighed. He really wishes he could tell this young man better news, but unfortunately he can't.

" No I am sorry she isn't wake. But I figured it is alright for you to go in there and sit with her if you would like." The doctor said. Riker just smiled. Finally he can go see her. " Thanks so much." Riker said as he made his way to her room. It didn't take long as her room was right around the corner and Riker opened the door and walked in. The sight before him nearly brought him to his knees. Her beautiful face was marred by cuts and scrapes as well her arms and hands. Riker had to bite back the sob that was just begging to come out. He had to be strong for her. She needed him to be the one to carry her right now and that was what he was going to do. Riker walked over to her bed pulling the chair closer and sitting down. He leaned over and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

" I love you so much baby." He whispered to her. He then petted her head before placing small kisses along her face. It had been days but it felt like forever since he got to see her, to kiss her. That Riker couldn't help himself. She looked so beautiful to him even with the cuts and scrapes, she was still his baby and he wished nothing more than to trade places with her. Laura was the last person on this planet that should have to endure this kind of pain.

" God I am so sorry babe, I feel like this is all my fault." Riker said to Laura. And that was how he felt, if only had he paid more attention to what was going around while driving he wouldn't have hit the other car. Even though he knew the other driver ran the red light. Riker felt that he let Laura down in some way. He was her husband damn it and he was supposed to make sure she never would have gotten hurt. Riker could feel his shoulders tense up as he could feel the anger come. How could he be so careless with something so precious like his wife? He took vows damn it that he would always protect her? Riker couldn't hold it in anymore and he could feel the first tears starting to fall and he just let it assume him. The guilt was killing him, what kind of man was he if he couldn't protect his wife? How could he have been so careless? Riker just sat there and sobbed as he felt the guilt and remorse overtake him. He didn't know how long he had been crying but it must have been a while as his throat was sore from it and his face felt like it was on fire. Riker wiped the tears away and looked back at his wife. He didn't care how long it would take; he would make up for letting her down.

" I will make this up to you, baby I promise I will. You just got to come back to me okay? Because I honestly don't know who I am without you. And I don't want to ever find that out. I need you to be me you know? I love you so much." Riker placed a kiss on her hand closing his eyes as he could take in the touch of her on him. Riker could hear the knock on the door and he turned around to see his mother.

" Hey Mom." Riker said. Stormie's heart broke at the sight of her son's face. This whole thing was horrible and she just wished that both Riker and Laura could finally be happy without so much drama.

" Hey, the doctor said that you were in here. How is she?" Stormie asked. Riker just sighed.

" She is still the same. But I know she will you know? Because we aren't supposed to be done." Riker said.

Stormie just nodded.

" Isn't she the most beautiful thing that you ever saw?" Riker whispered.

Stormie just put her hand on her son's shoulder. And agreed with him. Laura was definitely a beautiful girl and she made her son so happy that Stormie couldn't possibly love her anymore than she does, but she does. Laura is an amazing young woman and Riker is really lucky to have her, and Laura was lucky to have Riker in her life. The two of them had a love like she hasn't seen between two young people before. Sometimes it really did feel magical.

" She is going to wake up you know. She knows that she has you here waiting for her Riker. The two of you have a life to get back too and it will be a long one with nothing but love and happiness. Plus you guys still own me grand babies."

Riker just laughed. He was very lucky to have a mother like Stormie. She was always so supportive of everyone.

" Believe me we are working on it." Riker said.

" I may want grand babies but I don't need to hear that okay?" Stormie chuckled.

Riker just smirked. " Sure."

Both Riker and Stormie just sat by Laura's bedside giving each other support. Both were lost in thought that at first they didn't realize that Laura was starting to move. Riker noticed right away as she squeezed his hand.

" Laura?" Riker cried out excited. She was coming back to him. Thank you God. Stormie just smiled at the look of elevation and relief on her son's face.

Laura's eyes were fluttering before opening. The sight of her eyes made Riker weak. She was back, she came back to him.

" Hey Laura, how are you feeling?" Stormie asked. Laura just pointed to her throat. Stormie went to go get her a cup of ice chips and water and a straw before giving Laura the water. Laura took a sip before speaking. She handed the cup back to Stormie before smiling.

" Thanks Stormie." Laura said.

" No problem sweetie, I have to say seeing those beautiful eyes of yours is a sight that we have all been missing. We are so glad that you came back."

Laura just nodded.

" How long have I been out for?" Laura asked.

" About three days now sweetie, you guys got in a bad wreck and you were hurt pretty bad. You just needed time for your body to recover. Are you sore or have any pain?" Riker asked.

" No I mean I am sore yes but no pain." Laura answered.

Riker let out a sigh of relief. " That's good."

Laura just nodded. She looked over at Stormie, " Stormie can I ask you something?"

" Sure what is it sweetie?"

Laura then looked back at Riker and she could tell that he was happy to see her that he was willing to wait for her to come back, but she was confused about something.

" Who is this guy?" Laura said pointing to Riker.

Both Riker and Stormie had a look of utter fear on their faces.

" He is Riker honey, my son." Stormie said before getting cut off by Riker.

" And I am your husband. Now babe this isn't the time for jokes okay?" Riker said. Laura's eyes widen in fear as she came close to Riker.

" No you can't be my husband! I don't even know who you are!" Laura said as she scooted back away from Riker. Riker could feel his heart break. Was this really happening? Did his wife just forget about him? How was it possible for her to know his mother but to forget about him?

" Laura, I am telling you the truth. Mom tell her please." Riker whimpered.

Stormie's heart broke at the sound of the intense pain that she heard in her son's voice.

" Laura it is true, he is my son. Your husband. You really don't remember?" she asked in shock.

Laura nodded. She looked at Stormie and Riker and she was finally getting that what they were telling her was the truth, but at the same time she couldn't remember him. How could she remember Stormie and not her own husband. She looked at the blonde boy and her heart broke at the pain in his eyes and Laura felt horrible that she couldn't remember him.

" I am so sorry; Riger but I honestly don't know who you are. I am really sorry." Laura whispered sadly.

" The name's Riker. It's Riker." Riker croaked out as he could feel his throat shut as the tears were coming to him. His own wife couldn't remember who he was.

What the hell was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Riker was beyond himself, he still couldn't believe that his own wife couldn't remember him. But she can remember his mother, what was up with that. Riker had to leave the room before he let Laura see him lose it. The look of sorrow in her face broke his heart he knew that she didn't mean to hurt him by not remembering him, but it did and he didn't want to make her feel bad for not being able to help it, it wasn't like she asked to lose her memories of him. But he couldn't help but wonder if she remembers anyone else, she remembers his mother does she remember anyone else or forgotten anyone else like she has of him.

Riker sighed. He could feel his heart break all over again. It has now been just a little over twenty four hours since Laura woke up and Riker felt the bottom to his world drop. The doctors ran test on Laura and they found that she had what they called partial amnesia. Where it has been known to happen when people suffer from major head trauma that they could forget parts of their lives instead of losing everything they would just forget partial or the more important aspects of their lives. They told Riker and Stormie that Laura could regain her memories back, but there was also a slight possibility that Laura could be permanently like this.

So they were saying that his wife could possibly not remember him ever again. The years they had together, the love that they had built the dreams? All the times of making love would all be gone for her. Riker could feel his eyes tear up at that aspect, even if Laura had forgotten Riker never could and it would kill him if she never regained what was lost. Stormie had stayed with his as long as possible before he told her to go home and rest, that he would call her if anything had changed. This unfortunately hasn't.

" Here you go bro." Ryland said pushing the cup of coffee into his brother's hands. Ryland knew that Riker was worried about Laura and he had every right too, but he needed to take care of himself while he waits for her to remember. Laura would kick his ass if he wasn't making sure Riker was taking care of himself.

" Thank you Ry." Riker said taking the coffee and taking a sip. Black just the way he likes it. It was really great to have Ryland up here. It was nice to be able to get closer to his youngest brother during the last five years. Riker had felt bad that it seemed that he wasn't as close to Ryland as he was with the others but they have seemed to put that behind them and are now as close as two brothers can be. It was funny the brother that he wasn't as close too was here for him more the brothers and sister that he was closest too. It just proved how wrong he could be about some people.

" How is she doing?" Ryland said as he took a seat next to Riker. Riker just sighed.

" She still can't remember who I am. But other than that she seems to be recovering pretty well. She is asleep right now."

" I still find that crazy. How can she just forget you and not mom? I wonder if she remembers anything about the rest of us." Ryland asked Riker. Riker just shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know man, but it kills me that she can't remember me, but she can remember mom. I mean was out life together that forgettable?" Riker asked frustrated at the situation. Ryland just placed his hand on his brother's shoulders and disagreed.

" No man I don't think that is the case. I think it is the opposite actually. What you guys have is a once in a lifetime kind of thing and whatever this is must be pretty bad for her to forget it. But the thing is bro; you guys will get it back. I have never seen two people who were in love with one another as the two of you. She will remember you Riker; you just have to be patient with her and not give up. Remember that Laura didn't ask for this so she didn't forget on purpose. Just give it time."

Riker just nodded.

"So have you heard from the others?" Riker asked.

Ryland was silent. There was Riker's answer. He just rolled his eyes.

" I am sure they will be here." Ryland tried to convince his older brother.

" Ry thanks for trying but if they really wanted to be here, they would have been here. It has been more than a week. So much for their so called love for Laura huh? But I shouldn't be surprised after all none of them came home at all for the past five years, they couldn't even make it to Laura's parents fucking funerals, so why should I expect any of them to actually be here for her." Riker said.

Ryland just sighed. He couldn't blame Riker for his reaction to their siblings. What was so important that they had to stay away all these years? He could understand Ratliff and Ross not wanting to see one another after all they did have a nasty breakup but come on they could have manned up and face one other it didn't need to be five years. And Rydel? Why did she have to move to New York? And she ended up marrying Ratliff? How on earth did that even happen? Ryland couldn't help but think that Maybe Ratliff had a thing for Lynches since he has had both Ross and Rydel.

Ryland just sighed. Whatever happened, all he knows is that if his other siblings come home anytime soon they have a lot to answer for.

Ratliff was checking in their baggage as Rydel was busy with Rosie. They both had managed to get a flight out to California but not until a few days after learning about Laura. Rydel was extremely upset to learn that her best friend was seriously hurt. And Ratliff was too, Laura had been like a sister to him and he would hate for anything to happen to her. Ratliff just thanked the ticket agent after checking in the bags and made his way over to his family. Rydel just smiled at the sight of her husband, Ratliff smiled back.

" How is the princess?" he asked as he placed a small kiss on his wife's cheek.

" Perfect as always, she is actually sleeping. Which I hope continues while we are on the plane, I use to hate flying with people who had their babies on board and now I am one of those people." Rydel chuckled.

Ratliff just laughed. " Well Rosie is deferent; she is truly the perfect child."

" I think you are a little bias." Rydel said.

Ratliff just shrugged. " It is the truth."

Rydel just smiled. Then she turned her head. Ratliff knew something was going on with his wife ever since Ratliff suggested that they come home. But he wanted to make sure she would come up to him and let him know first but since that hasn't happen, he needs to ask.

" Baby are you okay? And don't tell me that it is nothing. I know you and I know that something is bothering you. Does it have to do with the fact that we are finally going home after all these years?" Ratliff asked.

Rydel just sighed. And Ratliff knew that he got his answer.

" Rydel.." Ratliff prodded hoping that his wife knew that she could always confide in him.

" I am scared Ratliff."

" Scared about what?" Ratliff asked as he grabbed Rydel's hand.

" Going home, after all it has been five years since either of us were there and we really didn't keep in contact with any of them. They are going to be so pissed babe that I am going to hate getting that reaction from my family because I really did miss them."

Ratliff pulled Rydel into his arms and just hugged her.

" It is going to be alright. We knew they might be upset but I don't think that will last long. And especially after they see Rosie? They can't stay mad for long. Plus remember that I love you and we are family so that is all that matters."

Rydel smiled. Her husband always knew a way to make her feel better. Rydel leaned in and kissed him with a brief kiss letting him know that she appreciates everything.

" Thanks Ratliff." Rydel said.

" No problem babe."

Then that is when they heard their plane being called. Ratliff and Rydel grabbed their things and Ratliff grabbed Rosie's car seat and they made their way over to their gate. Both of them got in line to board the plane and as they were making their way in they heard a noise coming from behind them.

" Wait for me!"

Ratliff and Rydel turned around and were shocked to see who it was.

" Rocky?"

" Hey sis." Rocky said as he hugged Rydel real quick and shook Ratliff's hand.

" What are you doing here?" Ratliff said.

Rocky just rolled his eyes. " Man I can see nothing has changed you are still as slow as you were, except that you changed one Lynch for another huh?" Rocky joked.

Rydel and Ratliff rolled their eyes. They knew they should be mad at that comment but it was Rocky, they knew his comments were his way of being an ass. They were used to it.

" Whatever Rocky." Ratliff said rolling his eyes.

The attendant walked up to them, " Hey is this a party? Because that is awesome, you want to know what else is awesome? Walking down the gate so other people can get on, how about that?" the attendant sneered.

Rocky rolled his eyes and flipped her off. " Bitch" he muttered and the three of them made his way down the gate.

" Rocky that was rude." Rydel chided he brother. Rocky rolled his eyes. Rydel was always a Mary Poppins type except that times were she was pissed that her future husband was banging their brother's brains out of course.

" Rydel what was rude was that lady being a complete bitch. It is not our fault that she got a dildo stuck up her ass." Rocky sneered.

Ratliff just chuckled. He really did miss Rocky.

" Shut up Rocky and get in your seat! Where are you at anyway?" Rydel asked.

" B1"

" Cool we are in the A row so you are next to us. Come let's find our seats." Ratliff said as the three of them plus Rosie made their way up the row. They finally got to their rows and they put their carry ons in the holder and sat down.

" So Rocky how is London?" Rydel asked.

Rocky rolled his eyes. " I don't want to talk about it okay? So how is it being married to your brother's ex-lover?"

" You know Rocky? Shut the fuck up! I don't know what crawled up your ass and died but you don't need to be such a dick." Rydel said before looking away from her brother. Ratliff just gave him a look that said that wasn't cool.

Rocky sighed.

" Look that was out of line, I am very sorry Ry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Just because I am in a shitty mood doesn't make it all right for me to take it out on you okay? I just don't want to talk about London yet but when I do I will come to you okay? You have to forgive me because I am your favorite baby brother."

" That is Ryland."

" Ouch."

Rydel smirked.

" Please tell me that you forgive me older sis?" Rocky said as he gave her his best pouty face. Rydel just smiled.

" I do, and Rocky whenever you want to talk just know that I am here okay?"

" I know Ry and I appreciate that. I just…Can we talk about something else okay?"

" Okay so what do you want to talk about?" Rydel asked.

" How do you think they are going to take us coming home? I mean I haven't been home at all in the last five years so I know they will be pissed how about you?"

" Same here." Ratliff said.

Rocky just sighed. "I knew I should have brought padding for when they kick my ass. Do you think it would be appropriate for a 25 year old to call child protective services for when dad beats my ass?" Ratliff snorted.

" Yeah I don't think so bro."

Silence then took over as the three of them came to grips with the fact that they were on their way home after all these years. And it took a tragedy like this for it to happen.

" I Really Hope Laura is going to be okay." Rocky whispered as he thought about his best friend. His chest tightened at the thought that he could lose his best friend. Laura was the last person that should ever have to hurt. And Riker? Man he must be going through hell about now.

" I know same here. I just wished we gotten back sooner. I mean why are we going when something bad happened? We should have gotten back in touch sooner." Ratliff said.

Both Rocky and Rydel agreed. The rest of the flight was silent as rocky turned on his I pod and went to sleep and Ratliff and Rydel just watched over Rosie.

LA. Los Angeles California how he didn't miss you. Ross thought as he walked to the car that was waiting for him. Despite him being out of the public eye for five years his name still brought the perks. Thank You Disney Ross thought as he and Kelly made their way to the car.

" Are you okay Ross?" Kelly said as she got in the car. Ross just rolled his eyes.

" I am just peachy."

Now it was Kelly's turn to roll her eyes.

" No need to be an ass about it."

Ross sighed.

"Let's just get to the hospital okay."

Kelly just nodded.

It was just a matter of hours that they will all be together again. And surprises should be had by all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

What the hell was wrong with her? That was the only thought that was running through her mind as she greeted Ryland and Riley. Two more people she recognized as her family. Ryland was her brother in law and Riley was her soon to be sister in law. She could remember them but she couldn't remember her own husband? Laura let out a frustrated groan. Why was it that she could remember all these other people but the one person that she was supposed to know she couldn't? And she knew Riker was hurt and frustrated and even though she doesn't know him she could feel sorry for him. It was so obvious that he wanted his wife back and Laura wished she could give that to him as he looked so lost, but she couldn't. It wasn't like she could force the memories of their life together to come back.

Laura knows that Riker is frustrated about what happened to her, but was it really any excuse to make her feel bad? She knows that he must be hurt but does he feel the need to punish her for not remembering her? Was the reason he didn't even come into her room anymore but sit out in the lobby like a lost little puppy because his big old bad evil wife couldn't remember him?

Laura sighed.

She knows she is being unfair but it hurts her to know that one person is hurting because of her. All Laura wished for was that Riker would understand that she didn't want to hurt him but she wasn't forgetting him on purpose. She wished more than anything that she could remember him because it would solve everything and she could stop feeling guilty.

Why was this happening? All Laura knew was that she was frustrated, and she just wanted it to stop.

Now if she could only find a way for it to stop.

Ross pulled up to the hospital. He sighed as he remembered the last time he was her was because of Riker. They had almost lost Riker that time, he could feel the memories come back and he just shuddered. And now here he was again waiting to see one of his family through a horrible situation.

When could things get easier?

He left Kelly at the hotel and came to the hospital. He really wasn't in the mood to answer why he was with his ex's ex. They wouldn't really understand. And if he was honest with himself Ross really didn't know why he was with Kelly either. At first it was because the loneliness and hurt of Ratliff ending things he just took sex from whatever and whoever that was willing to give it up for him. And Kelly was that person. Not to say that she wasn't a good person but he thought it was pretty ironic that the person he was jealous of why he was with Ratliff ended up being in his bed.

Isn't that a joke? His relationship with Ratliff ended because of his jealousy over Kelly and here Ross was having a sexual relationship with her. Ross just rolled his eyes at himself for his own stupidity.

Shaking his thoughts away, he couldn't come into the hospital with his own problems. He needed to be there for Laura and his brother Riker. Even though if he wasn't so sure that Riker wanted him here. After all every attempt that Riker made to get him to come home, Ross shot down.

He could be such an ass at times.

Ross made his way inside the hospital and walked up to the desk. Asking for information about Laura Marano. Or Laura Lynch. It still sometimes blew his mind that Laura was married to Riker.

" What is she to you? Is she family?"

Ross rolled his eyes.

" She is my sister in law."

" She is on the Third Floor 328 is her room number." The nurse said.

" Thank you." Ross muttered while walking to the elevator. He pushed the button and his heart was beating really fast. This was the moment that he was dreading the most. This is the first time in five years he will be around any members of his family and Ross wasn't sure on how he felt about that. Ross waited for the next few seconds as the elevator took him to the third floor.

He was about to find out what kind of reception that he was about to get.

Riker felt like he was going to pull his hair out. He went inside Laura's room just to sit with her and she didn't take it so well. Laura was on edge on not being able to remember and she thought that Riker blamed her for not being able to remember being man and wife.

" _Just go ahead and admit it Ryder that you blame me that I can't remember you!"_

" _My name is fucking Rike R." Riker said a bit frustrated. It wasn't that he was looking to start a fight but the fact that she can't even remember his name while she can others it just pissed him off._

" _SEE You do blame me! I am sorry that I can't remember you! But it isn't like I am doing it on purpose! Why do you have to make me feel like shit!" Laura cried._

" _That is all on you sweetheart after all it is pretty funny that you can remember my mom and my brother and the rest of MY family but you can't remember me? If you wanted out of our marriage that bad why don't you say so and we don't have to go through this." Riker screamed._

_Laura let out a sob that ripped his heart apart. Damn it this was the last thing that he ever wanted. He didn't come in to fight and lose it on her; all Riker wanted was to be with his wife._

" _Baby I am so sorry I did.."_

" _GET THE FUCK OUT!" Laura screamed._

_And so with a broken heart Riker did just that._

Riker let out a frustrated grunt. That was the last thing that he wanted to happen. He didn't mean to make her feel bad, but he let the frustration get to him and now he made the whole situation a lot more worse.

Riker sighed.

" Are you up for a visitor?"

Riker lifted his head up and was shocked to hear his voice.

Ross.

Ross was here.

" What are you doing here?" Riker asked.

" I heard Laura was in the hospital and I heard you were too. Are you okay?" Ross asked as he made his way over.

" After all these years you find time for your family? I am shocked." Riker laughed bitterly.

Ross just rolled his eyes.

" Whatever Riker I am here now so are you going to fill me in or will I have to go to mom?"

" The same mom that you accused of being against you because your gay?" Riker sneered.

" Riker I am trying to make things right. Are you going to let me or no? I can always leave."

" That's fine. I mean we managed five years without you so what is more? Go ahead and leave."

" Fine." Ross sneered. As Ross was walking away he came to a realization. He walked back and sat down to Riker.

" What the hell?" Riker asked.

" I am done running away from home. You guys need me and despite what you think I do love you guys okay? I was hurt and I took it out on you guys but I am here now so how about we make peace if not for anything else but for Laura?" Ross asked.

Riker sighed.

" She has partial amnesia. She can remember all of you guys but she can't remember me." Riker said sadly.

" What? That is crazy!" Ross said shocked. No wonder why Riker was pissed. If Ross was in his shoes he would be pissed too.

" I know that is what I think too, but unfortunately it is true and it sucks." Riker said.

Ross didn't really know what to say next. What was there to say to someone who was on the brink of losing it completely when the love of their lives couldn't remember them?

There was really nothing that could be said that could make this situation better. So Ross did what he could and that was sit with his brother as they waited outside Laura's room.

Five hours later and a screaming baby later Ratliff and Rydel along with Rocky made it to their hotel. Rocky looked like he was about to snap. Rosie woke up from her nap in time for her to make the rest of their flight a living hell. The other passengers were giving them dirty ass looks and Rocky couldn't blame them. Rosie was being quite the little bitch.

" God will she ever shut the fuck up!" Rocky groaned as she made his way to his room.

" Rocky she is a baby! She is going to cry!" Rydel screamed at her jackass of a brother.

Rocky just rolled his eyes. " Just put your boob in her mouth and she should shut it." He grunted. Rosie really was working her Uncle Rocky's ever last nerves.

Ratliff just slapped rocky upside the head.

" You really are an asshole you know that right?"

Rocky winked. Ratliff went to go punch him when Rocky snickered and went in his room. Ratliff and Rydel went into their room and like she could tell that they were alone Rosie stopped crying.

" You got to be fucking kidding me!" Ratliff cried.

" I know really, I am going to go see about putting her down. Man she was a little terror." Rydel said as she made her way to the bed. Ratliff just felt relief as Rydel was getting Rosie asleep. Man they sure had them fooled when the flight first started but then halfway through she started wailing and wouldn't stop.

They really are lucky they don't allow weapons on the plane otherwise him and Rydel maybe dead right now. Ratliff unpacked their things and just went to sit on the couch and let out a sigh. They were now back in LA and tomorrow they are going to go see people they haven't seen in a while. And Ratliff couldn't help but have his mind go to Ross.

Would Ross even be here? Ratliff wasn't sure. To be honest despite his love for Rydel, his heart breaks a little at the thought of his ex. would things still be awkward with them? Which made Ratliff sad because despite being lovers they were Best friends first and Ratliff would like to have his best friend back?

Ratliff sighed. This whole situation was crazy. He just hoped things wouldn't come to a head. Years have gone by and Ratliff hoped they could be civil to one another. Laura and Riker could definitely appreciate that after everything they are going through right now.

" You Okay?" Rydel asked as she walked up to Ratliff, she sat down next to her husband and laid her head on his chest. Rosie went down like a champ. Guess all that crying would do that to a person.

" Yeah I am just thinking about running into everyone. It has been a long time. I just hope we can all get along."

Rydel placed a kiss on her husband's lips and then smiled.

" I really do love you, you know that."

Ratliff smiled. " I do and I love you too. Where is this coming from? Not that I mind hearing my wife saying that she loves me."

" I just wanted to say it. You care about everyone's feelings and I just admire that about you. You really are an amazing guy. I really am lucky to have you."

" Well how about I show you how much I love you." Ratliff muttered as he picked up Rydel and took her to the bed. Rydel just squealed. The two of them made love before collapsing into a deep sleep. The roughness of the day of traveling with a baby got to them and with what is coming tomorrow they needed there rest. Rydel was about to turn into her husband's arms when she heard something that shook her.

Her husband just muttered her brother's name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ratliff woke up the next morning reaching out for Rydel but noticed the bed was empty. Where was she? He couldn't hear the shower running, so were was Rydel? Ratliff raised himself up and looked around and noticed Rydel wasn't in the room.

" Rydel?" Ratliff called out.

No answer. Ratliff got out of bed and walked and looked for Rosie, Rosie was still in the crib that they brought for her, so where the hell was Rydel? Ratliff was starting to get worried when he heard the door to their room open. Ratliff looked ad it was Rydel.

He let out a sigh of relief.

" Baby there you are." Ratliff said as he went to go hug his wife. But Rydel moved out of his reach.

" Ry?"

" Sorry I got up and wanted some time for myself is that okay? They have breakfast down in the lounge if you want any. I am going to get ready and drop off Rosie with my mom then I am going to the hospital." Rydel said as she grabbed a pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

" Rydel what's wrong?" Ratliff asked. It seemed like his wife was pissed at him and he doesn't know why. Rydel slammed the door in his face. Ratliff takes that back, there is no seeming about it.

Rydel is definitely pissed. What the hell did he do? Ratliff knocked on the door and called out for Rydel.

" Rydel?"

No Answer.

" Rydel come on tell me what I did wrong? If you are pissed which I take it you are then you have to let me know what I did so I can try and fix it."

No Answer.

Now Ratliff was getting pissed too. It wasn't fair that she was treating him like this and not tell him what he did wrong. What did he do that he deserved to be treated like this? He thought last night was amazing; they made love which was good that he was going to see about another round this morning but that is obviously out of the question. Ratliff walked over to his baby girl and just sighed.

" I don't know what's going on baby girl, but your mommy seems pretty upset with your daddy. And I don't know what to do exactly but I am going to fix it."

They have been in LA not even twenty four hours and the trouble was already starting. Ratliff was tempted to pack up his family and go back to New York. Ratliff just sighed. Figuring that Rosie would be okay if he left because Rydel was in the next room, Ratliff quickly dressed and walked out to Rocky's room. He figured he could shower and both Rocky and he can get breakfast since Rydel obviously didn't wait for them. Ratliff walked to Rocky's room which was across the hall and he was about to knock when the door opened.

And out walked a woman who was still dressing herself. Wait wasn't that the front desk clerk?

" Thanks Rocky for the good time." She said with a blush on her cheeks. Rocky just smirked.

" I am going to be here for a while so just hit me up if you need anything else taken care off." Rocky winked before the girl just giggled and walked away. Ratliff just rolled his eyes.

" What?" Rocky asked with a huge grin on his face.

" Nice man, a one night stand on your first night back? I thought you had a girlfriend in London?" Ratliff said.

" Nope I don't turned out she was a real whore so I can do whoever the hell I want. So what are you doing here?" Rocky asked.

" I was going to see if I could get dressed and ready here as Rydel is getting ready in our room." Ratliff asked. Rocky moved aside so Ratliff could come in.

" Thanks man." Ratliff said.

" So no joint showers? Did you and Ry have a fight?" Rocky asked.

" Something like that, which I don't understand what I did man but she is pissed off."

" You have a penis, that is all that it takes for a chick to get mad at you for." Rocky said. Ratliff just chuckled.

" Well I hope whatever it is I hope she tells me, I hate when we fight." Ratliff said.

Rocky just rolled his eyes.

Man Ratliff sure has a vagina.

As Rydel was in the shower that was when she finally broke down and cried. And she let the sobs overcome her. How could she not? Her husband said another man's name after they had made love how could she not take that personally? To make it worse it is her own brother.

Ross.

Now she knows why they had stayed away for so long. LA represented to Ratliff a time when he was in love with Ross.

And Rydel was afraid that there was no was, and that Ratliff is still in love with Ross. That has always been a big worry for Rydel. She had told herself that she could make Ratliff forget about Ross and their relationship. She convinced herself that she could make Ratliff fall out of love with Ross. But who was she kidding besides herself? What was she going to do? It wasn't fair for Rosie and herself to stay in a marriage were Ratliff wishes he was with someone else. She really thought he had gotten over Ross, as this was the first time that he had said Ross's name like that.

Why did they come to LA again?

Rydel could feel the water turn cold so she quickly washed herself and turned off the water and got out. She grabbed a towel and dried off. She quickly got dressed and put her makeup on and did her hair. She unlocked the bathroom door to notice that Ratliff wasn't there.

Where was he?

Rydel just sighed. She walked over to the small crib they had for Rosie and noticed the child was still asleep. As much as she loved her daughter she was glad for the time of peace. It gave her time on figuring on what to do. Rydel was brought out of her nerves when the door to the room opened and in came Ratliff and Rocky.

" Hey, where did you go?" Rydel asked.

" So you are going to talk to me now?" Ratliff asked.

Rydel rolled her eyes.

" Not with that attitude." Rydel said. Ratliff just rolled his eyes.

Rocky rolled his eyes. Sometimes he felt his life was some cheesy Disney show that he couldn't get out off. Of course it couldn't be Disney because it has sex and naughty words in it, more like HBO. It was getting lame on how everyone seemed to be addicted to Drama.

Ratliff sighed.

" I am sorry babe; you know I hate fighting with you. Can you please tell me what I did huh? Let me make it up to you."

" You can't." Rydel whispered. Her throat tightened. It felt like it was on fire.

" Rocky can you take Rosie and we will me you down there?" Ratliff said his eyes never leaving Rydel's.

" UGH great so I am on demon child duty?" Rocky said as he went to pick up his niece. Sometimes he really hated his life. Both Rydel and Ratliff rolled their eyes. Rocky managed to grab Rosie without waking her up and walking out the door, leaving both Ratliff and Rydel alone.

Ratliff walked over to his wife and grabbed her hands. She at first tried to revolt but Ratliff wouldn't let her.

" What the hell happened? Tell me please? I want to fix this I love you." Ratliff said to Rydel. His chest dropped. He must have done something really bad for Rydel to be acting this way.

" You really want to know what you did?"

" Yes I do."

" You said his name after we made love." Rydel cried.

" What." Ratliff said quietly.

" You said Ross after we finished and you fell asleep."

Ross was now sitting with Laura while Riker was outside taking a breather. He just looked at his best friend and just sighed. When was Laura going to catch a break? He noticed that she was waking up and Ross was getting a bit nervous, would she remember him? Would she get mad for him being gone for so long?

Laura opened her eyes. She noticed someone was in her room.

" Who are you?" she asked.

Well it answers that question. Well at least Riker won't be the only one in the forgotten club.

" Hi.. I am Ross Lynch. I am your best friend and brother in law. We meet on the set of a TV show we did together." Ross smiled.

" Lynch? Are you Stormie's son?" she asked.

Ross nodded. " Yeah and Riker's brother."

Laura rolled her eyes. " Well that was five seconds before someone mentioned his name to me."

Ross was taken aback by her tone. " Sorry Laura I know you are hurting and it sucks to have no memory of some things but Riker is hurting too so can you cut the attitude? He has a right to be upset about his wife not remembering him, you don't have the memories right now but Riker does, so seeing you not remember anything about what he does it is a hell for him. So can you please watch the tude?"

Laura was at a loss for words. She really didn't know what to say to that. It was almost on the tip of her tongue to say what about her? She was the one that didn't remember anything about certain things. But Ross was right. It was time for this self-pity party to end.

" Sorry." She whispered.

" I don't mean to make you feel bad; I just want you to realize that this situation sucks for everybody that's all." Ross said.

Laura nodded.

" So besides me going off on you, how are you feeling?"

" Good I just feel groggy. So are you the guy I meet Riker through?"

" Guilty as charged." Ross said jokingly ashamed.

Laura laughed.

" See now there is the laugh I love so much." Ross grinned.

" Thanks Hoss."

" It's Ross." Ross said quietly. It sucked to have his best friend not remember him. Now he knows why Riker is going through hell.

" Sorry." Laura said.

" So it's all good."

" So tell me about you, and how did we become friends again?" Laura asked. So Ross spent the next hour going over with Laura on how they meet. Laughter was had by both of them as they relieved the start of their friendship.

" No I didn't." Ratliff said. He couldn't have said Ross's name. Not after having sex with his wife.

Rydel rolled her eyes. " Yes you did why else would I be so upset with you about? Just admit it Ratliff that you are still in love with my brother! And that you never loved me at all." Rydel cried.

" That isn't fucking true! I am not in love with Ross anymore! That ended a long time ago. You know that, I love you and only you."

Rydel laughed.

Ratliff was scared. Scared that he was on the verge of losing his wife. He said Ross's name? could he have? He was thinking about him before Rydel came in and before he made love to her.

Ratliff sighed a sigh of relief.

" You are right Ry I did say Ross's name. I was thinking about him before we went to bed last night. I couldn't help it babe. This town was where we fell in love in. I am not saying this too you to hurt you. I am just saying this to be honest. Ross was a very big part of my life. You knew that before we got married. I loved him with everything I had in me. And honestly? There will always be a part of me that will love."

Rydel whimpered. Ratliff pulled her into his arms, she was trying to fight him but he held on tight.

" But I am no longer in love with Ross Lynch. I am in love with you. I married you. I have a family with you. Do you know how much our family means to me? It means everything."

" Ratliff.." Rydel said.

" No let me finish. You are the only one that I want to be with, that is it. Last night the slip of the tounge was because I was thinking about someone that I had deep relations with a long time ago and was thinking about it with a smile like a pleasant memory. But that is all that is, a memory. I am _your_ husband. I choose you. Do you believe me?"

Rydel was quiet.

" Baby come on.." Ratliff begged.

Rydel leaned in and nodded. " I do." She whispered. Ratliff captured her lips in a kiss. Letting her know that she was the one he wanted. He quickly undressed her and himself and they were going to make up for this morning. He wanted to let her know that she was the person that he wanted. It was rush and hungry nothing like they ever felt before. It consumed both of them until they both came together and collapsed into each other's arms. Rydel laided her head on his slick chest and wrapped her arms around his torso.

" I love you so much Ratliff."

" I love you Rydel, only you." Ratliff said as he closed his eyes.

Even after that and his reassurance, Rydel couldn't get the feeling out of her stomach that things were just going to get worse before they got better for her and Ratliff. And Ross.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi! Yeah I know It Has Been a While, But I am back. I got lost in everything Merlin. So I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, everyone will be back together soon **

**Chapter 7**

Laura was sitting up in her bed as another person or persons she didn't recognize came and visit her. And another round of guilt hit her when she saw the looks on their faces as she didn't remember them. They seemed like a real nice couple but she couldn't remember anything about them. They said their names were Ratliff and Rydel? Rydel looked like Ross and Riker so she assumed they were family and Ratliff she couldn't place.

Laura sighed.

She really hated this. It sucked not being able to remember anything about her life. She hated seeing the looks of hurt that passed on their faces. As Laura was about to continue to beat herself about what she couldn't control she heard a knock on the door.

" Come in." Laura called out. The door opened and a smile returned to her face.

" Rocky." Laura grinned.

Rocky was taken back when Laura called out his name. Did Laura remember him? After talking with Riker, Rydel and Ratliff he was completely expecting her to not remember him. He knew he shouldn't be happy considering she couldn't remember her own husband but Rocky felt a sigh of relief that she seems to remember him.

" So you remember me?" Rocky asked gently.

Laura rolled her eyes. " Of course I remember you Rocky we only lived together and you are only my dearest and best friend."

" Cool, Cool." Rocky grinned as he went to hug her. He pulled back and sat on her bed. It was really great to see Laura. He didn't realize until that moment how much he really missed his best friend.

' So how have you been? How is London?" Laura asked.

" Um yeah can we not talk about that? I am not ready too but I promise you that once I am ready you will be the first one that I talk to okay? So tell me why do you remember me and not the others? You know Riker is my brother too?"

Laura sighed.

" I don't know how to explain it. I remember your parents and Ryland and Riley but when it comes to Riker and the others I just can't seem to place them, I know it hurts them and I feel horrible about it. Especially when Riker has been amazing about it all. I honestly don't know why I remember the people I do and forget the ones I do. God I am such a mess." Laura said as she felt like she was about to cry. Rocky's heart broke for his friend as he could see how this situation was tearing her up. Pulling her into a hug he just whispered that everything was going to be okay.

The only thing is that both of them knew that he was lying.

Rydel was sitting down at the cafeteria in the hospital lobby. They had just come from visiting Laura which was heartbreaking to see that their friend didn't remember them. Ratliff took it really hard, as she knew that he and Laura got close when they were roommates so this was killing him. He actually was with Riker right now as the both of them were upstairs by Laura's room. Rydel didn't know how Riker was handling this as well as he was. If Ratliff had forgotten her she would be devastated.

Hell she might still end up losing Ratliff. Sure she bought the explanation that Ratliff had given her, but Rydel still couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to change. After all Ratliff had love Ross deeply and Ross had loved Ratliff the same. Rydel knew their connection was a deep one. So how could she compete with that?

Rydel just sighed. She knew that was something that she was going to have to face when they ever decided to come back. She knew about that when she got involved with Ellington. But she had ignored it for so long that she had actually forgotten about it. How silly was that? But the thing is she knew that Ellington loved her, and he loved the family they had built but was it enough to keep him? Rydel was lost in thought when she heard someone come from behind her.

" Hello Rydel."

Rydel turned her head and was surprised to see him standing in front of her. Ross. She knew that he would be back because of Laura but still she was not ready to see him just yet. Did he know that she was now married to his ex-boyfriend? That she was the mother to his child and that until this very moment realized that she wasn't going to hand over Ratliff over?

" Ross what are you doing here?"

Ross rolled his eyes. " Why do you think Ry? Laura is my best friend and Riker is my brother I figured it would be decent to do the right thing and visit."

" When did you decide to do the decent thing for once." Rydel said not meaning for it to come out.

" Nice to see you too Rydel, geez when are you ever going to get over your bitch phase?" Ross asked.

" I am sorry Ross I didn't mean for it to come out that way. So how have you been?" Rydel said as she went to hug her younger brother. Was it really possible to love your brother but at the same time hate him because he could be the key to destroying your life? Ross hugged her back. It was so strange to think that when they were younger they were so close, and now they felt like basic strangers who just happen to have the same blood running through their veins.

" Good, I have been living in Hawaii these last few years. Life is different but it is exactly what I needed. And how are you? How's school?" Ross asked.

" Ross I graduated a year ago. I love in New York now." Rydel said. Ross didn't know how to take that. If he would have kept in contact with the others he would have known that. Did she say she lived in New York? Didn't Ratliff live there as well?

" So New York huh? Do you see Ratliff very often? Of course if you do see him it is a big city after all." Ross chuckled.

" About that Ross, I have something that I need to tell you." Rydel began to tell her brother the truth when Ratliff decided it was the perfect time to come back.

" Baby you want to go back to the room for a bit, I want to also go check on Rosie." Ratliff said without evening looking at Ross. When he looked up his heart stopped.

Ross.

" Baby? You haven't called me that in years Ratliff." Ross said laughing. Everything was just so awkward who would have thought the two of them had been lovers in the past.

Ratliff was silent. This was the moment that he had been dreading. Five years later and nothing seemed to have changed. His heart couldn't help but skip a beat at the sight of Ross. Ratliff just shook his head and told himself to stop. He was in love with his wife, Rydel. There was no way that he was going to trash that.

" He called me that Ross. He is _**my**_ husband." Rydel said.

Ratliff couldn't miss the way Rydel had said my. He just sighed. Ross's eyes widened. Ratliff and Rydel?

" Well good for you. And who is this Rosie? A dog?" Ross asked.

" No she is our daughter." Rydel said glaring at Ross.

Ross just nodded his head. " Well congrats you two. Now tell me Ratliff how many Lynches are you going to screw? Rocky? Or since Laura doesn't remember him how about Riker?" Ross sneered.

Ratliff just rolled his eyes. " You know what Ross, this doesn't concern you and you have no room to talk. I thought maybe all these years you would change but you are still the same ass you were. Rydel and I fell in love and I don't regret that in any way and at least she loves me and trusts me. Too bad the same thing couldn't be said for you. Ry let's go. I just want to spend some time with our daughter and be with you. We can come back later." Ratliff grabbed Rydel's hand the both of them giving Ross one last look then walked out of the cafeteria and made their way over to her parents to pick up Rosie.

Ross just sighed. Rydel and Ratliff? His own sister stabbed him in the back and married his sloppy seconds? He shouldn't be surprised after all she did send out those pictures to the press all those years ago exposing him and Ratliff's relationship.

This was just great. Welcome back to LA Ross thought as he made his way back to Laura's room.

Riker felt like he was about to lose it. It had been weeks now and Laura was nowhere close to remembering him. He knows that it isn't her fault that she lost her memory. He just misses his wife.

Riker just sighed.

The only good thing about the accident was that everyone was home. Rocky was in there visiting Laura and Rydel and Ratliff had left a while ago and he didn't know were Ross was. This is going to sound mean and cruel but he was relieved that Laura couldn't remember the others. Now he didn't feel so alone. That was a bad thing to think but that was honestly how he felt. Ross came storming out of the elevator and Riker knew something must have pissed him off.

Shit.

Rydel and Ratliff. He must have found out.

" You okay bro?" Riker asked.

Ross just glared.

Riker raised his hands up. " I was just asking."

Ross sighed. " I know I am sorry. So how long has Rydel and Ratliff been together?"

" A few years now. I tried to tell you but I couldn't get a hold of you. You okay?" Riker asked. He knew that despite what Ross has been saying, he wasn't over Ratliff and to see Rydel and Ratliff together must have been a shock.

" Yeah it was, I mean how could he sleep with her? Marry her and have a child? Didn't what she did to us go through his head? How could he?" Ross asked.

" I don't know Ross, but Rydel regrets what she did to you and I thought you forgave her?"

" I did but at the same time it hasn't been the same between us. And now I can't help but think that she was just bidding her time to snag Ratliff. Well it looks like she won."

Riker sighed. This was the last thing that any of them needed. Especially him and Laura they were going through enough shit as it is and now they have to deal with this? As he was about to answer Ross, the door to the room opened and Rocky came out laughing.

Laughing?

Rocky closed the door behind him and looked up to see his brothers looking up at him.

" Hey guys." Rocky said.

" So what is funny Rocky about Laura not remembering you or any of us?" Ross asked.

" She remembers me." Rocky said. And Riker felt like someone just punch him in the stomach. His wife could remember his brother but not her own husband? And not only a brother but the same one that Riker knew had feelings for Laura at one point?

Riker sighed. Someone really did hate him up there huh?

" She remembers you and not me? How the fuck is that possible?" Riker growled.

" I don't know dude but what is your problem? Shouldn't you be happy to know that she is remembering people?" rocky asked.

" I would prefer that she would remember me you know her husband? The one she forgot?"

" Dude you know she didn't do it on purpose. Come on Riker tell me what's the matter? You know Laura would never do anything to hurt you."

Riker sighed. He knew Rocky was right but it still didn't change how he felt. Laura remembered Rocky but not him. Riker couldn't help but feel that things were just about to get a whole lot worse before it even began to get better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It has been a few days since Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff came home. And things were as tense as they were before they had left. Ratliff and Rydel stayed away from Ross and neither wanted to see him and have more drama ensue. Rocky was staying with Ryland and Riley in fact staying in his old room which was weird. Riker really didn't see Rocky that much after finding out that Laura remembered him yet she still couldn't remember her own husband. Riker knew he was being irrational but it stung and he wasn't ready to let it go. He has tried his damnest ever since Laura lost her memory to be patient but it was getting hard and the fact that she was comfortable and remembers Rocky it hurt. The good news was that Laura was coming home today so Riker would be able to have a home court advantage and could help Laura get her memories back.

Riker was on his way to the hospital now to pick Laura up. Riker was pulling into the parking garage to park when he noticed Laura was outside waiting. Riker parked the car and got out and shut the door. Laura looked and smiled.

" So are you ready to get out of this place?" Riker asked.

Laura nodded. " Yeah I am, Listen Riker I have to tell you something."

" Sure what is it? Where are your things?" Riker asked.

" Riker.."

" Hey Laura I have your stuff are you ready?" Rocky said as he came out of the front doors. That was when he noticed Riker. " Shit." He muttered.

Riker was silent.

" Listen Riker.." Laura started to say something when Riker cut her off.

" What the hell is this?" he growled towards Rocky. Rocky wanted to shrink up and die by the look that Riker was giving him. He didn't mean any harm Laura told him that she was getting released and wasn't sure she where she would go, and Rocky had offered to pick her up and take her where ever she wanted to go. She didn't remember Riker so he was just going to go take her to a hotel until everything was back to normal. He meant to run by Riker but he forgot and now it looked like he was going to get his ass kicked by Riker.

" Listen Riker I didn't mean any harm I figured Laura would like to have someone who she remembers to pick her up. It was nothing personal. I was going to take her to a hotel and then come by and let you know."

" Why are you taking her to a hotel? She has a home you know!" Riker cried.

" I don't remember that place Riker,im sorry but I would feel more comfortable at a hotel then there. I'm sorry." Laura said. She really doesn't mean to hurt him but how could she go with someone that she doesn't know and she knows Rocky.

Riker rolled his eyes. As much as he was trying to be patient this was ridiculous. His own wife was going off with his brother just because he is the only one that she remembers besides his parents and Ryland. Laura could see that he was hurt and she went to go put her hand on his arm when he slapped it away.

" Don't fucking touch me." Riker growled. Laura stepped back. Tears were starting to sting her eyes.

" Hey man come on don't be pissed at her it isn't her fault." Rocky said.

" What that she will try and find any reason not to be with me? Not to even fucking try to get her memories back? Tell me Laura if you don't want to be my wife anymore just tell me now before you go off fucking my own brother." Riker said.

" Riker that was fucking out of line man." Rocky said. He knew Riker was hurting and upset but did he really have to say that. Laura couldn't take it anymore and the sobs tore from her throat.

" I said I was sorry! How many times do I have to apologize to you? I am not doing this because I want to. You have no idea what it is like to wake up and not recognize anything in your own life and to have someone that you actually do, it is a life line. Rocky is my friend and that is it! And for you to say anything else is cruel."

" Come home to me! We can make this work I will help you remember." Riker begged.

" I'm sorry Riker but I don't think that will be the best." Laura answered.

" And what being under Rocky will be?" Riker sneered.

Laura just laughed. " You know you really are an ass you know that Riker?"

" And well you're a slut, banging my own brother were you going to tell me?" Riker asked.

" I don't even fucking remember you so what makes you think I own you anything!" Laura screamed.

" BECAUSE YOU ARE MY FUCKING WIFE!" Riker screamed back. The anger in Riker's voice scared Laura a little bit that she stood back.

" Come on man." Rocky said as he went to stand in-between Riker and Laura. Riker could feel his rage just burn when he looks at Rocky. How could his own brother do this too him. He is standing in the way of him and Laura being together so they could help her get her memories back. Rocky went to grab him by the arm so they could talk somewhere else, and Riker just saw red and before he knew it. His fist met Rocky's face.

" ROCKY!" Laura cried out. She couldn't believe that Riker had hit his own brother. What kind of man was he to do this to his own family? She turned and looked at Riker giving him a look full of hate.

" How could you! He is your brother! How many times do I have to tell you that nothing is going on! Leave! I don't want to see you, you may be my husband legally but I don't want anything to do with you after you did this!" Laura cried as she was taking care of Rocky. Rocky just grunted. and he looked up at Riker. Riker was his big brother and rocky had always looked up to him, he knew Riker would be upset but he didn't think Riker would ever hit him.

His own brother punched him. Before he knew it Rocky flew and pushed Riker to the ground and the two of them were going at it.

" Stop it! STOP IT!" Laura cried. The hospital guards came over grabbing Riker and Rocky and pulling them apart.

" That is enough you too!"

Riker and Rocky just glared at each other. " What is your problem?" The Guards asked.

" Nothing, can you let us go now?" Rocky asked.

The guards let them go but did let them know that if anything like that happened again they both would be arrested. Both Riker and Rocky just nodded and the guards left. Laura just glared at both of them. She just shook her head and grabbed her things and was starting to walk away.

" Where are you going?" Riker asked.

' why would you care? I am just a slut; I am getting away from both of you. This was the last thing I wanted! Look Riker I know you are in pain but I am not cheating on you with your brother did you have any faith in your wife? Rocky is my friend and I asked him to pick me up so I can get my barings. Yes I am going to be staying at a hotel but the plan was to slowly getting to work at my memories. But now? I really do hope I don't remember you." Laura said as she walked away.

" Hold on Laura let me take you." Rocky said as he was starting to follow her. He then turned around and just glared at his brother.

" How could you think that I would ever get with Laura? She is your wife do you think that little of me that I would stab you in the back?" Rocky asked sadly.

" I know you had feelings for her in the past Rocky what is it to say that you still don't?" Riker asked.

Rocky just sighed.

" You are right, I did but you want to know why nothing came off it? Because I knew she loved you. I respect your marriage Riker, and if you keep it up you won't lose Laura because of me, it will be because of you." Rocky said as he made his way over to Laura. And Riker could do nothing but watch as Rocky and Laura drove away. Riker just sat down on the curb and let the tears take over.

Rydel was watching TV as Ratliff was in the bed sleeping. It had been a few days since the run in with Ross and it was all that she could think about. Why would Ross assume that Ratliff would call him baby after five years? Did that mean that he was still holding out hope that they would be together?

Rydel just sighed.

" Rydel?" Ratliff said as he made his way over to his wife. He knew seeing Ross again brought out the fear in her. He knows that she is worried that if he would see Ross again then he would take Ross back. Ratliff could understand that fear but Ratliff wasn't going to do that. He loved his wife and the family that they built. Sure seeing Ross again brought things up that he thought was buried but he wasn't going to let that ruin what he and Rydel had.

" Yes Ratliff? I thought you were in bed?" Rydel asked.

" Like I can sleep without you next to me. Come back to bed." Ratliff said holding out his hand to her. Rydel just sighed and took his hand.

"Let's go." Rydel said. She had to get over this, she was married to Ratliff now and Ross would have to accept that. She was not going to let Ross ruin her life with Ratliff like he did all those years ago.

Laura slammed the dresser in the hotel room hard. She was still pissed about the run in with Riker earlier. How could she have married someone that didn't have any trust in her? Any belief in what they had? Did he really think that she would just jump into bed with his brother? People keep telling her about this amazing love that the two of them had but at this moment Laura couldn't fathom a reason why she would ever love Riker Lynch. Laura finished putting away the clothes that Rocky had picked up from the house that she shares with her so called husband.

Laura sighed.

She knows she is being a bitch but she can't help the way she feels can she? If Riker kept this up then she kind of hoped that she would never get those feelings back. It was just way too much. Laura walked over to the couch in the little living room area in the room and sat down. Rocky had dropped her off and even though she offered to buy him dinner for all that he has done. He politely declined.

Rocky. She honestly didn't know how Rocky and Riker were related. Rocky appreciated her space and didn't try to get her to be someone that she no longer was at the moment. She knows she just meet him but he understands what she needs in the short amount of time that they have known each other than Riker does.

Or ever will if his attitude keeps up. Laura was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Laura got off the couch and went to open it. Not sure who it was because she was pretty sure Rocky was the only one that knew that she was here. Laura opened the door.

" Can I help you?"

" Laura don't you remember me?"

Laura shook her head. "Um No should I?"

" Oh yeah I forgot about your accident, well let me introduce myself, I am Maia."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Laura couldn't help the bad feeling that was rising in her as she spent more time with this Maia girl. Sure she didn't have any memories of her but Laura felt something was off with her. Maia would just smile and tell her how they were the best of friends. With each so called memory that Maia was trying to tell her Laura couldn't help but think that it was a lie. Of course she couldn't be rude after all she really couldn't throw someone out when they are being nice and everything but all Laura wanted was to be left alone. After everything that had gone on with Riker Laura just needed some space. Every time that she tried to drop a hint to Maia letting her know that she wanted to be left alone, but Maia was either that blind or she was intentionally not paying attention.

Laura sighed. " Maia is it? I don't mean to be rude but I am feeling tired. I am still trying to recover and I was planning on going to bed."

" Oh okay maybe we can get together tomorrow. I really missed you Laura and I missed being around my best friend." Maia said with a smile on her face. Laura just nodded and smiled. Maia walked to the door and gave one last look to Laura and walked out. Laura closing the door behind her.

That visit was strange.

Maia just smirked as soon as the door closed. She knows that ever since she survived that crash she should become a better person and grow and change right? But she was born to play the bitch and that is what she was going to be. She lost everything to this bunch of losers and she wasn't going to give up until each and every one of them loses everything or is burning in hell. Or both that would be even better as Maia made her way back to her car. Playing Laura would be easy as the twit didn't remember her own husband. Maia snickered at that, The Great Love of Riker Lynch and Laura Marano as those two liked to play up for the world to see just went up in smoke. It couldn't happen to a much better pair of losers. Now for the others she will have to play like she had changed because as much as she hates to admit it they are not all total idiots.

Maia just sighed.

This was going to be fun; she was going to enjoy tearing them apart limb by limb.

Riker just finished off a bottle of vodka and he was feeling what he wanted to which was nothing. What could he possibly want to feel after his own wife chose his own brother over him? He didn't want to think what could possibly be happening in that hotel room. Riker could feel the anger that was building inside of him. He stumbled to the lounger that was on his and Laura's huge patio in front of the beach home they had shared ever since they married. Every time that he looks around he is reminded with how much he lost. Riker could feel the bile that was rising in his throat and he just laid back on the lounger trying to get those memories to leave him alone.

Why did Rocky had to come back home? He should had stayed in England and never come back. He knew he shouldn't say that about his own brother but it was how he was feeling.

Riker groaned. Man he was going to be sick now he knew there was a reason why he never drank much in his life. The ocean breeze was blowing and Riker just closed his eyes as he let the alcohol take over him. Why did this have to happen? The accident and Laura losing her memories of them. Riker could feel his eyes sting with tears and he willed them away. He was tired so tired of feeling this bad and hurt over this situation. His own wife couldn't remember him, but she could remember her so called bestie Rocky.

" Riker?"

Speak of the devil.

Rocky just sighed as he looked at his big brother almost passed out on the lounger. After dropping Laura off at the hotel Rocky went to spend some time with his niece and his parents. He hated fighting with Riker the two of them had always been so close and he wanted to get passed it. His face was still a little tender after Riker's punch. Man he sure knows how to hit. Rocky couldn't help but think.

" What the hell do you want."Riker slurred.

" I can't believe you are drunk. That is real mature there Rike." Rocky said as he walked over and sat next to his brother.

" You know Rocky just shut the fuck up and leave. You are the last person that I want to see." Riker said as he went to get up but his brain got dizzy every time that he tired so he figured it would be best if he just stayed lying down.

Rocky rolled his eyes.

" Seriously Riker what the fuck is your problem? There is nothing going on between Laura and I? I can't believe that you would think I would do that to you. I am just helping out my best friend that is all."

" I don't want you helping her at all. In fact I don't want you to be around her, Your friendship with her is over do you hear me?" Riker growled. As much as Rocky was trying to keep things peaceful this was starting to piss him off.

" Oh so are you going to start controlling her life now? Is Ross or Ratliff banned from her life or is that privilege just for me?" Rocky asked.

" Just for you, because neither Ross or Ratliff is after my wife."

" I am not fucking after your wife! How many times do I have to fucking tell you that!" Rocky said.

Riker rolled his eyes. " Fuck You Rocky."

This pained Rocky, All he was trying to do was help his friend and in the same token help out his brother was that so wrong? Sure he knows this situation isn't easy on Riker, and his heart broke for his brother. But did Riker really think the way to get Laura to remember him was to be a jealous jackass?

" I didn't do anything wrong her Riker, all I did was take her to a hotel room where she is staying alone, because she asked me too. She didn't want to stay here as she didn't think it would be fair to you to have her here when she doesn't remember you."

" She is my fucking wife Rocky not yours! Are you that jealous that she chose me over you?" Riker sneered.

" Oh yeah and who is it that she remembers because it sure isn't you." Rocky let that slip out. He didn't mean to say it as he was trying to get Riker to see reason but with Riker being so cold towards him he couldn't help it. Riker pushed himself up and went to attack rocky only to trip and fall onto him instead. Rocky couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. This whole situation was beyond ridiculous.

" Come on Riker, let's get you to bed so you can sleep it off." Rocky said as he held out his hand so Riker would take it. Riker wasn't having any of it and just slapped it away.

" Leave me alone Rocky, JUST FUCKING GET OUT OF HERE!" Riker shouted.

Rocky just sighed. Fine he would go he knows when he isn't wanted. Rocky turned and started to walk away when he gave one last look to Riker.

" Have fun fucking my wife." Riker sneered before passing out. Rocky just shook his head.

Riker was not helping the situation what so ever and if he wasn't careful he would push Laura away for good.

Ratliff was playing peek a boo with Rosie when he heard a knock on the door. Ratliff sighed he really wanted no interruptions as he spends time with his little girl. Ratliff just gave a look to Rosie and she just laughed which brought a smile to his face. He really did love his little girl. Ratliff put her back in her jumper and made his way over to the door. Whoever interrupted him and his time with his little girl was going to face his wrath. Ratliff opened the door and was about to say something when he couldn't he was shocked.

" Hello Ratliff." Ross said. Ross didn't know why he was doing here but ever since he found out that Ratliff and Rydel were married he couldn't help but think of Ratliff.

" What are you doing here Ross?" Ratliff asked tired. He didn't need this right now and he was thankful that Rydel was with her parents right now as who knows how she would react.

" Why can I not just drop by and visit an old friend? Do you mind if I come in or will the little miss be upset?" Ross asked.

Ratliff just rolled his eyes. " No You can't let's go down to the lobby." Ratliff said he turned and looked at Rosie to make sure she was okay. She was asleep already and he didn't want to wake her. He was only going to be gone for a few minutes so she should be okay. Ratliff walked to Ross and he closed the door and the two of them made their way to the lobby.

" Gee I can't even be in the same room with you now? Is she afraid we are going to rip off our clothes and jump into bed?" Ross asked with a smirk.

" You know what Ross this is a bad idea I am just going to go back to my room now." Ratliff said. He was not going to tolerate Ross's bullshit. Now he can understand why Rydel has such issues with them. And Ratliff wasn't going to let Ross come in between his family.

" No wait, I am sorry okay? It just took me by surprise that you married my sister you know?" Ross said hoping that will get through top Ratliff. He doesn't mean to be an ass but he couldn't help but feel jealous that Rydel won. She got Ratliff and had his child. Ross knew that had no room to judge as he has been sleeping with Kelly. But hey you can't help on how you feel.

Ratliff sighed. " What do you want Ross? I mean are you tired of the drama already? Hell it hasn't even been a week yet since we been back and the fighting has already started? Look I am in love with Rydel, and I can't apologize for it. What we had was amazing and passionate and loud. But it burned me out, after the last fight that we had it nearly killed me. Ross you were my best friend before we became anything else and I would like to get back to that if you can. But if you are holding out for any chance of us getting back together then I am sorry to say that it won't happen. And please don't make me say the words to you." Ratliff said. This was the moment that he really was dreading but at the same time it needed to happen.

" Say the damn words Ratliff." Ross said.

Ratliff was silent. And before Ross knew what he was doing he leaned in and placed a kiss on Ratliff. He knows he shouldn't have done it but he couldn't help it. Ross could feel that something was different. Ross broke the kiss.

" Ratliff…?"

" Now do I have to say the words? Ross I am not in love with you anymore. I love my wife and she is the only person I want as my lover and my partner. This has to end. I hope you know that I am going to have to tell Rydel about this you know?" Ratliff said,

Ross sighed and then he nodded.

" I am sorry Ratliff, I want you in my life and if that is as a friend only then I will take it." Ross said as he smiled sadly.

" Look I have to go and check on Rosie. Maybe after things cool down we can all get together. We were family once and I would like for it to be that way again." Ratliff said.

" Well can I see my niece before I go?" Ross asked and Ratliff just smiled. " Okay." Ratliff smiled. Maybe this can actually work; he would like to have Ross back in his life again just this time it would be only as friends. Ratliff and Ross made their way back to Ratliff's room. Ratliff opened the door and walked in Ross was following him behind. All of a sudden a deep feeling of dread was going through Ratliff. He went to go get Rosie so she could meet Uncle Ross and when he went to get her. His heart dropped.

Rosie was gone.

**AN: Rosslington Over for Good? Rosie Gone? What does this all mean? Review and let me know :O**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

" Where is she?" Rydel cried out as the sobs were taking over here. Rosie has been missing for a few hours now and she was going out of her mind. When Ratliff called her and told her she froze. Someone took her baby? What kind of sick fuck would do that? Rosie was an innocent baby so who would want to hurt her. Ratliff went to go comfort her but Rydel just pulled away, which broke his heart. But he couldn't really blame her. Rosie went missing on his watch.

" Rydel we will get her back, I promise you." Ratliff whispered softly to his wife. She on the other hand just turned and glared at him.

" Like your promises mean anything Ellington! You let our baby get kidnapped! How am I supposed to trust you on anything? How could you do this?" Rydel said as she was crying. She couldn't even bother looking at her husband. She couldn't understand how he could leave their six month old alone in a hotel room while he went to go meet his lover. Just the thought of Ratliff and Ross together made her blood boil.

Ratliff sighed. " I know this is my fault, you don't have to make me feel any guiltier then I already do. She is my daughter too Ry and I want her back just as much as you do. I was only gone for fifteen minutes and I had closed the door so I thought she would be safe."

" Who the hell would leave their child to go meet their lover in the first place Ratliff? Huh? Why couldn't you just slam the door in Ross's face! But of course Ross comes first for you even over your own child! I must ask do you even want Rosie to be found? I mean if she doesn't come back then that is your perfect excuse to go leave me and fuck Ross! God I can't even look at you, I fucking hate you!" Rydel said as she made her way anywhere but near Ratliff. The slamming of the room door sent a shiver down Ratliff's spine. The guilt and the shame was too much, it felt like he was going to die and in all honestly he hoped he would. The look on Rydel's face told him all that he needed to know and that was that she hated him and things would never be the same for them ever again. How could he be so fucking careless? Why didn't he just take Rosie with him, or he could actually had honored what Rydel said and told Ross no. Ratliff made such a big deal about putting his family over Ross and when it actually counts he turned his back on his daughter and now she is gone.

Ratliff felt his knees go out and he collapsed on the couch. Ross went to go sit by him when Ratliff just glared at him.

" Don't."

" I was just going to make sure that you are okay. What Rydel said was uncalled for. I know that she is hurting but there is no way that you could have known that she would have been taken. I mean besides the staff of the hotel who else would have a key to your room besides you and Rydel?" Ross said. His heart went out to his sister it really did and he was worried about his niece too but there was no reason to be a bitch to Ratliff. Of course Ross did kiss him, but Ratliff didn't kiss back why couldn't she be happy with that?

She won. Ratliff was hers and here she was treating him like this. Ross decided it was time to clear the air with his sister. Looking back at Ratliff and deciding to give him some space, Ross walked out of the room. He was determined to talk with Rydel and to set her straight on a few things.

Riker could have sworn that his head was about to explode. Damn he must have finished off that whole bottle and now he feels like shit. What did you expect Riker? Getting drunk like that would really help things? Riker berated himself for it. Riker carefully opened his eyes and he quickly shut them as the sun rays burned him.

Yeah he was totally hung over. What a great way to show off to Laura that he was the man that she married huh? Deciding that it was time that he acted like the Riker that Laura fell in love with Riker got up from bed and made his way to shower. As he made his way over to the bathroom he heard the doorbell. Sighing Riker then changed direction and went to answer the door. He opened the door about to tell whoever it was to go away but was shocked to see Laura standing there.

" Laura?"

Laura just smiled not knowing what else to do. As angry as she was at Riker, she realized that she played a big part into what happened and she felt horrible. After Rocky told her that Riker was drunk last night her heart broke for him. She knows that she was a bitch to Riker and she honestly couldn't understand why. As much as she would like to put the blame solely on Riker she knew that wasn't fair. All Riker did was admit that he missed his wife and wanted her back. Laura knew that she was being tough on Riker and that was uncalled for. What was the crime that he committed? Loving his wife and wanting her back? Rocky had explained what happened to her and she couldn't help but feel bad. That was when she decided that maybe she should come and apologize and start taking back her life.

" Can I come in?" Laura asked. Riker was too shocked to move at first but then when he realized that Laura was waiting, he moved and allowed her in. Laura looked around and it was a really beautiful home. Laura walked into the living room and that was when she noticed the photographs of her and Riker together.

Laura sighed. Now she felt even more terrible. Riker must be going through hell when the one person that is supposed to always love him doesn't remember and all that he has is memories? That would have killed her too if the positions were reversed. Riker didn't know what to do. Laura was here in the home they shared and he couldn't help but feel thrilled. But after what happened yesterday he couldn't help but be curious to why she was here.

" So I wasn't expecting to see you, I mean after what happened yesterday." Riker said.

" Look about that Riker I really am sorry about that. I was such a bitch to you and I am sorry about that." Laura said. As Riker was about to say something his cell went off. As he was about to ignore it Laura told him to answer it. Which he bregrundly did.

" Hello?" Riker asked kind of pissed. Here he was trying to make head waves with Laura and here they get interrupted.

" Slow down Mom what is it? Oh My God! Okay we will be on our way." Riker answered. Laura noticed that while Riker was on the phone his face went completely white.

" Everything okay?" Laura asked.

Riker just shook his head. " No My niece was kidnapped apparently.I need to go to my sister and her husband."

" Let's go." Laura said as she took Rikers hand the two of them left.

Rydel was climbing the walls she couldn't sit down. All she wanted was to have her baby girl back in her arms. She still couldn't believe that this happened. She was so angry at Ratliff; she still couldn't believe that he left Rosie alone in the room just so he could be with Ross.

" Rydel."

Rydel rolled her eyes. Here is the fucking devil now.

" Get the fuck away Ross I have nothing to say to you."

" Well I have something to say to you and you are going to listen." Ross said. He was trying not to upset his sister as he knows she is going through hell. But it wasn't fair that she was upset at Ratliff.

" What is it Ross? If you haven't noticed my daughter is missing, I am sorry I am not in a cheerful mood." Rydel sneered.

" I know that and we will get her back. But she is Ratliff's daughter too and it isn't his fault that someone took her. He closed the door how was he supposed to know that was going to happen?" Ross asked.

" He shouldn't have fucking gone with you in the first place! Are you happy now Ross? You are destroying my family all for what? To get Ellington back?" Rydel asked.

Ross sighed.

" Do you think I am the kind of person that could do that? Look I know you married Ratliff and Ratliff made it plenty clear that he wants you and not me. And I respect that Ry. I mean what happened to us? We were so close growing up and now it seems that you hate me."

Rydel sighed. She knew she was being a bitch but her daughter is missing and she is scared straight out of her mind. Plus she couldn't help if her insecurities were heightened because Ross was here.

" I don't hate you Ross you are my brother and I love you. I am just so strained right now and I love him so much and I am just so afraid that he is going to wake up one day and realize that you were the one that he is supposed to be with."

Now it was Ross's turn to sigh. To hear the heartbreak in his sister's voice he felt bad. She really did love Ratliff. Which made this whole situation bad as he was pretty sure his feelings were still there for Ratliff, as he did kiss him this morning. But Rydel didn't need to know that detail quite yet. As Ross was about to say something, both of them heard Rydel's name being called out.

" Rydel!" Ratliff called out as he came running down the stairs. Rydel looked up and saw the look on Ratliff's face; her heart couldn't beat fast enough.

" What Ell? Did they find her?" Rydel asked.

" Yeah they did and you won't believe me when I tell you who found her." Ratliff said as he felt like crying. His baby girl was found and they will have her back. The relief shook his whole body.

" Who?" Rydel said. Whoever this person was she was going to be internally grateful for. She could feel the tears flowing again and Ratliff just took her in his arms and held her.

" It was Maia."

Both Ross and Rydel were taken back when he said that name. It was a name they haven't heard in a long time, and wasn't Maia dead?

" Maia Mitchell? The same bitch who nearly destroyed Riker and Laura? Not to mention have Rocky arrested?" Ross asked.

Ratliff nodded. " That is the same one."

" How can that be? I thought she died in that plane crash." Rydel asked. Ratliff just shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know and right now I don't care, She found our daughter and brought her to the police, and now we get our daughter back."

" That is so great! Ratliff I am so sorry for what I said back there." Rydel cried. Ratliff just shook his head. " There is no need for you to apologise I did a stupid thing which almost costed us our daughter. Ry I hope you know that I would never do anything that stupid ever again. You and Rosie are my life. Without you guys I rather be dead." Ratliff said and Rydel leaned in and they kissed. Ross felt his heart break at the sight but there really wasn't much he could do. They were a family and despite his earlier protests he plans on leaving them that way. His time with Ratliff was over and he was with Rydel now and they were going to get their daughter back.

" Hey!"

All there turned and saw Riker and Laura make their way up to them.

" Any word?" Riker asked pulling Rydel into a hug. Rydel nodded her head into his shoulder.

" Yeah the police found her and they are bringing her back here." Rydel said through her tears.

" Who took her?" Laura asked.

" We don't know who took her, but we do know who found her and let the police know were she was and brought Rosie to them." Ratliff said.

" Who was it?" Riker asked.

" It was me." A voice called out. And for the first time in five years Riker Lynch laid his eyes on one Alive Maia Mitchell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Riker Lynch had never felt so much dread in his life as he did in that moment. Was he still drunk? Was he seeing things because there is no way that Maia Mitchell still is alive? Riker shook his head. This couldn't be happening. Laura just looked around at everyone and saw Riker's reaction and she knew that her feeling about Maia was correct.

" What….I….I mean I thought you were dead Maia weren't you in a plane crash?" Ross asked. He knew that no one else knew were to start and he figured he might as well be the one.

" As you can tell I am alive. It really was a miracle that I survived. And I am just so thankful to be here. It gives me the chance to make amends to all of you."

" Why would you have to make amends Maia you told me that we were best friends." Laura asked.

" You seen her before now? When was this?" Riker asked.

" She came by my room yesterday and was telling me how we were best friends and that she was so sorry to hear what happened." Laura said answering Riker's question. Riker's face was turning red and he turned towards Maia.

" You stay the FUCK away from Laura you hear me? She doesn't need your shit while she is trying to recover you hear me?" Riker growled. Laura placed a hand on his arm and looked at Riker concerned.

" She didn't hurt me Riker."

" She may not have but Laura you don't remember what she did to us in the past. She definitely is not our friend so I don't have any idea what kind of game that she is running here but I do know that she is running one." Riker said. The way that Riker had said that made Laura realizes that Maia definitely wasn't who she was supposed to be.

Maia rolled her eyes.

" There is such a thing as people learning from their mistakes Riker you may want to look it up." Maia said.

"Oh so you learned from when you raped me" Riker sneered.

Laura gasp. " She what?"

Riker turned around and saw Laura's face. Shit, he totally forgot that Laura didn't remember that. Laura's face turned white, Riker was raped by Maia?

" I just drugged you Riker, you were totally into the sex so please stop playing the victim. Plus I am changed and I regret my actions." Maia added the last part as she realized that she was starting to let slip with how much she hated these people.

" Oh how about the time you ran Laura and me down with your car? Anything to say to that you crazy bitch." Ross sneered. He couldn't believe this shit; Maia was the last thing that any of them needed. Laura just looked at Maia and was shocked to see that she actually let this person near her.

" I said I was sorry and I have changed. I did find Rosie and turn her into the police, doesn't that count for something."

" Speaking of where was she?" Rydel asked. Maia wasn't her favorite person in fact she hated the bitch but she did find her daughter so that had to count for something. The rest of the group was definitely interested in hearing that as well so they turned to look at Maia and watched to see how she would explain this.

Maia just sighed.

" Look I Really don't want any trouble as I did come here to make amends. I was here staying in a room when I noticed some noise coming outside so I went to check it out and it looked like someone was carrying a car seat and I could tell right away that the baby didn't belong to them as they were saying shut up brat and I don't think any parents would say that to their child."

Both Ratliff and Rydel were shook up at someone even being mean to Rosie. Rydel could feel the tears coming again. Ratliff just pulled her closer to him.

"So I called the police and here we are. Look I know I did horrendous things in the past which I am ashamed for. Almost dying taught me that life was too short to spend it on revenge and being pity. I really am sorry for the pain that I caused." Maia said with sad expression. It was everything that was inside of him to keep Riker from rolling his eyes. He knows Maia to well to buy this so called changed act. But what could he do she did end up saving Rosie so what was he supposed to do? Riker was going to have to keep an eye on her and he could tell by the look Ross was giving her that Ross didn't trust her either. Maybe the two of them could work together to expose whatever Maia has going on. This was the last thing he needed, Riker needed to focus on Laura and helping her gain her memories. As he was about to say something he noticed a couple officers carrying a baby and Rydel and Ratliff took off running to them.

" Rosie! Oh my god, my precious little girl!" Rydel called out taking the baby from the officer's arms and just placing kisses all over her daughter. She was never so scared in her life. Ratliff never felt as relief as he did in that moment. Right now he didn't even care if Maia was the one that was responsible for Rosie coming home all he is thankful is that she is home. Ross and Riker just looked at each other and the both of them couldn't help but find it strange that Maia was the one to find Rosie, How did she even know that Rosie was Rydel and Ratliff's child? That was the thing that was going on in their minds, how did Maia know? And she just checked into the same hotel that they were all staying at?

Unless she was keeping tabs on them. That would be a Maia thing she would do. Riker was about to walk over to Ross so they can come up with a plan to stop Maia when he felt Laura's hand grabbed his. He looked over at her and smiled. Laura then wrapped her arms around Riker. She honestly didn't know what came over but after hearing what Maia did to him she couldn't help but get this overwhelming need to comfort him, so that is what she did. Riker not wasting this moment wrapped her in his arms and put his head on top of hers.

" Thank you." Riker said softly that only she could hear. Laura smiled. " Your welcome. I just can't believe someone would do that do you. And here I was being a bitch to you I hope you can forgive me?"

" There is nothing to forgive, you didn't know as you can't remember and besides the two situations don't really have to do with one another. I was being forceful trying to get you to remember and I let my jealousy get in the way. In which I should have been happy that you remembered somebody even if it is my brother. That is a sign which is hopeful that someday you will gain it all back."

Laura just smiled. Which Riker then returned.

" Now Laura I am going to say something that may piss you off and just remember that I am only doing it because I worry. I want you to come back home and stay there. You can have your own room and I promise I won't try and force you to remember. It is just that with Maia back I don't want you anywhere you can be accessible to her. I don't trust her despite what she is saying now, and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Laura couldn't help but smile at Riker's concern. And honestly she wasn't against the idea. Maia had already found her once who is to say that will stop her from coming to her again and after finding out what that bitch is capable off she would rather be somewhere then a big hotel were people have access to you. And staying with Riker? The idea was actually not upsetting her like it was yesterday. She can actually start to see the man that everyone says she fell for. And he did say that she could have her own room, so it wasn't like there was going to be any pressure on her from him.

"Okay."

"Okay? So that means you will come stay with me?" Riker asked thrilled.

" Yeah I will Riker, But.."

" I promise you that there will be no pressure on you okay? You can be you and I will lay off okay? I just need you to be safe."

Laura nodded. " Okay let me go start packing and then can we go? Rosie is back and I am pretty sure Ratliff and Rydel won't be letting her go any time soon."

Riker nodded. " Yeah let's get your things together and we can go." Both Riker and Laura made their way to go grab Laura's things and Ross couldn't help but smile at that. He really hoped that this was a start for them to get back what they lost. Maia on the other hand despite trying to play the good girl just threw a dirty look at them. There was no way in hell was she going to let them get back together. She didn't get Ross and who knew but she actually fell in love with Riker and there was no way that mousy little bitch Laura was going to sink her claws into him again. Maia didn't care what she would have to do to make that happen even if it meant Laura would have to die.

A Dead Laura would actually be so nice. Maia smirked. Ross noticed and he just smirked himself. The bitch just gave herself away and Ross was going to make it a personal mission to rid his family of her. The look she gave Riker and Laura told him all that he needed to know. She wasn't done torturing them but Ross was going to stop that.

Even if it was the last thing that he ever did.

Riker and Laura were finishing up packing her things when they heard a knock at the door. Riker answered the door to find Ratliff, Rydel and Rocky at the door.

" Hey guys what's up?" Riker asked.

" Can we come in?" Rocky asked. Surprised to see Riker there but he was happy too. He really hoped this meant that Riker and Laura were heading back in the same direction.

" Sure come in. Where's Rosie?" Riker asked.

" Mom has her, she totally is hovering as she is." Rydel rolled her eyes.

" So what is up?" Laura asked.

" We heard that you were leaving and headed with Riker back to your place." Ratliff said.

" And where did you hear it from?" Riker asked.

" Ross." The three of them said. Riker just rolled his eyes. It would figure that Ross would overhear.

" Yeah she is, but she is going to have her own room as there will be no pressure on her. I just want her not here because I don't trust Maia."

" Good idea bro. I still can't believe that bitch is alive. How many more times is she going to haunt us. It makes me really wish that Ross never signed up for that movie, so we would have never meet her."

" Totally." Riker agreed.

" We were wondering if we could stay there too? I mean after what happened to Rosie, I really don't trust the security of this place you know? Or I guess we can stay with your mom?" Ratliff said.

" No You guys can stay, we do have five bedrooms, so you guys can come and Rocky you too." Riker said.

" Really?" Rocky was surprised by that. After what happened the other day he would figure Riker wouldn't want him around.

" Yeah Laura remembers you and she is going to need that comfort around with her staying with strangers you know." Riker said with that breaking his heart. But what was more important for him was that Laura would be happy and comfortable and if that meant that Rocky staying with them then that is what will need to be.

" Thanks bro." Rocky said. Laura just gave Riker a smile, that was really kind of him.

" So how about we get out of here I figure we can go eat and then go home? It will be kind of nice to have the old roomies back together again, well except Ry you never lived with us it was ross but you know what I will shut up." Riker said.

Rydel just glared at her big brother. So as the rest of them went to pack their things they all made their way to their cars, they heard their names being called out. And they turned and saw Ross running to them with his things.

" Hold on let me throw my things into the car and we can go." Ross said cheerful.

" Ross?"

" Oh yeah I am going to be moving in too. It will be just like old times." Ross said. This way he could have better access on how to protect his family from Maia and honestly it would be nice to be close to Ratliff again even though it will just be as friends. But you know beggars can't be choosers right? Ross put his things into Riker's care and got in leaving the baffled group starting.

" This should be fun. The old gang living together again yay!" Rocky said sarcastically. He said as he made his way over to the backseat of Riker's car. Sitting next to Ross. Rydel just sighed, this should be interesting.

Very interesting indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Riker had just finished putting Laura's things in the room that she was staying in and everyone else was getting their room set up. Riker couldn't lie and say that he was upset about his house being full of people. After being the only one here for over a month it was nice to have some company. Plus it was a great start that Laura had agreed to stay here. It seemed that her icy exterior was starting to melt towards him. And Riker didn't want to take any chance and to have those walls built back up.

Riker sighed.

It would be really great to have his wife under the same roof again. Riker walked out of Laura's room curious to see where she went. Rydel and Ratliff were in the room next to her's and they were setting it up, Riker could tell that the two of them were exhausted and after everything that they been through with Rosie he really couldn't blame them. Not to mention Ross surprising all of them by moving in too. Even though Rydel didn't say anything he can tell that she was uncomfortable sharing the same space with her husband's ex.

Man this whole situation is fucked up.

Riker continued down the hall till he reached what would be Ross's room. How convenient that it was next to Ratliff and Rydel. Riker really hoped that Ross wasn't going to do anything. And Rocky was next to his room, the one that hopefully Laura will rejoin him in when her memories return. As much as he told Laura that he was glad he invited Rocky a part of Riker couldn't believe Rocky when he said he wasn't going after his wife. And as much as he would like to put what happened between them the other day, Riker was afraid that the damage had already been done and their once close brother relationship would never be the same. As Riker was walking down the stairs he noticed the back screen door was opened and he saw Laura standing on the porch. He just smiled and walked out.

" It's a great view huh." Riker said scaring Laura as she was lost in her thoughts. She just smiled.

" Yeah it is. I don't know what it is but I do feel this place is home you know? The beach is just something else. I am so glad that I decided to stay here."

Riker nodded. " Yeah the beach is something else, just wait until nightfall. It is majestic."

" Did we love the beach?" Laura asked.

Riker nodded and he looked out towards the ocean, as he didn't really want Laura to see his eyes starting to water. This was the first time that Laura really asked about them.

" The beach is where we fell in love."

Laura could tell that the memory was hard on Riker, and she would have stopped but there was something telling her that maybe she should hear, because she is starting to realize that maybe she does want to resume her duties as his wife.

"How?" Laura asked.

" You see there was always something that I felt about you when I meet you on Austin and Ally the show you did with Ross."

" Wait? I am actress?" Laura asked.

Riker chuckled.

" Yeah you are, you love it and that is how we meet. I just knew there was something about you that was drawing me, but we didn't start having feelings until you moved into the beach apartment. Which is actually only down the road from here. I helped you move into it and we started spending more time together and that is how we fell in love."

" That sounds amazing." Laura said. And she really did mean that.

" It was, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I do have to admit that there is nothing more than for you to remember what I feel, but just having you here means more to me than anything. Thank you for staying here." Riker whispered softly. Laura just looked up at him and she smiled. Laura really wished she could feel something for him. There was something that was holding her back and she really did want to move it out of the way. She needed to get back to her life and the more that she thinks about it she wants it to be with Riker. As Laura was about to say something the others came out on the patio.

" Oh are we interrupting? We can go back inside." Rydel said.

" No that's fine. We need to get something to eat. I figured we could do a cookout? Something easy. And then I think we can just chill. Then tomorrow we can come up with something to stop Maia. Because I don't believe the crap that she was trying to sell. A person with as much hate as she has doesn't change. And there is no way in hell am I going to have her hurt Laura anymore then she has." Riker said. The others agreed it would be nice to have a night that could be drama free as they could take care of Maia tomorrow.

" Okay how about Ratliff and I go to the store and grab some food as there really isn't much here and Rocky you can stay here with the girls and get the grill ready. We will be back." Riker asked everyone letting them know if that was good for everyone.

" Sounds good." Ratliff said. He turned and placed a kiss on Rydel's lips and he and Riker left to go to the store. Rocky and Laura and Rydel decided to get everything started.

" Where is Ross?" Rocky asked for the first time he realized that everyone but the blonde one was here.

" I don't know." Laura answered as she walked to the couch and sat down. She couldn't place it but the more and more she was in this room she felt something stirring in her.

" Laura you okay?" Rydel asked as she looked at her friend. Rydel's heart went out to Laura. It must be strange to wake up in someone else's life. All Rydel could do was hope that everything would work out for Riker and Laura. Rydel went on to say something to Laura when she heard Rosie cry out.

" I better go get her." Rydel apologized to Rocky and Laura. Both of them just smiled.

" So how are you doing Laur? Is it weird being here?" Rocky asked. He really hopes that Laura was becoming more comfortable here so eventually she and Riker could get back on with their lives. Even if he had to admit that a part of him would be sad at not being the most important guy in Laura's life again.

Rocky sighed. If only he could stop these feelings from coming back. Oh well it wasn't like he was going to act on them, so no one would be getting hurt.

" Actually I am feeling like I am supposed to be here you know?" Laura said.

Rocky just smiled. That was good.

" I am happy for you. It is only a matter of time before you get things back." Rocky said. Laura just smiled at her friend. She really didn't know what she would have done if she didn't have Rocky.

" Rocky you are truly my best friend. Thank you for being here for me."

Rocky just smiled as Laura hugged him. She really did feel good in his arms. It was almost like she was meant to be in his arms.

Shit.

" Ross what are you doing here?"

Ross just smirked. " Are you not happy to see me? We were friends once. Hell we were more than friends too."

Maia rolled her eyes.

" That was before you started hating me."

" Well can you blame me? You did try and trick me into believing that I impregnated you. And then what happened with Riker. I mean Maia really?"

" I changed. I told you guys that earlier."

" I know that which I kind of find to be a bad thing. I kind of liked bad Maia." Ross said as she walked closer to her. The two of them were in her hotel room. Maia was shocked to see Ross on her door step, or hotel step whatever. But he was here and she was curiously wondering why.

" Tell me Ross what is the real reason why you are here." Maia said.

" How about I show you." Ross said as he grabbed her by the arms roughly and pulled her to his chest.

" Ross.." Maia was about to finish when Ross thrusted his mouth on hers and she was shocked. Ross Lynch was kissing her. It wasn't long before she started kissing back but then she broke the kiss.

" What the hell." Maia cried out. Ross tore off her shirt and pushed her back on to the bed.

" Tell me that you don't want me? Tell me that you don't want me to fuck you hard and long. If you can tell me that then I will leave."

Maia went to say something but she just nodded her head and didn't say anything. Whatever Ross was up too, she didn't care all she wanted right now was him in her bed.

" Good Answer." Ross said and undressed himself and Maia and he thrusted into her hard and quick. Maia threw her head back and screamed out his name. the sensation shivered down his back. Ross and Maia continued to make love through the night. The only sounds that could be heard were there bodies slapping together. And it wasn't before long that they both came, Ross filling her with his cum. Both bodies were slick with sweat and he collapsed to the side pulling Maia towards him. Maia just giving him a look.

" What the hell was that Ross?"

" Are you complaining?" Ross smirked.

" Hell no, but I am just wondering why all of a sudden you wanted to jump into bed?"

Ross shrugged. " Maia I have always been attracted to you and I was lonely and I figured what the hell."

"So this is a one time deal then?"

" No definetly not. I think not. I think we can make this beneficial towards the both of us. Now enough talking." Ross said as he covered her mouth with his and it wasn't long before their moans could be heard.

It was well after midnight before the two finally succumbed to the tiredness that was calling to them. Maia laid her head on his slick chest and he brought her closer. And the two of them slept. Whatever this was, it was going to be bad and it was going to cause a lot of heartache and betrayal. Things weren't going to be the same and all Ross could think of was that maybe this was where he was supposed to be all along.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Rated M Just incase you don't like that then you can skip, it isn't very much though :O**

Ross closed the door behind him. He just came home from Maia's hotel room it has now been a few weeks since they started seeing each other, and Ross was doing his damnest to make sure no body found out about them. Because he was pretty sure that no one would be happy that he was sleeping with Maia. And he wasn't in the mood to deal with their attitude or their judgment. It was his life and he knew what he was doing. Ross was making his way down to his room that he was staying in and he had to say Riker's and Laura's house was amazing. The apartment that they had all shared was awesome but this house topped it. Five bedrooms, two living rooms a huge kitchen and a game room, it was definitely going to be sweet living here for a bit. To be honest it was weird to be living with everyone again. And especially with his ex-boyfriend and his wife and child.

Talk about awkward.

Ross sighed. He really needed to get over that. Hence that is why he started this thing with Maia. Not only was he doing this to protect his family he was also trying to think of a way to stop thinking about Ratliff. Ross was almost to his room when someone called out.

" Ross? You just getting home? Where have you been going?" Ratliff asked coming from the kitchen. Ross had been acting weird now for the past few weeks and at first Ratliff thought it was this whole situation but he was now thinking that it was something else. Or someone else if those hickeys were anything to tell. And despite his best effort Ratliff couldn't help but feel jealous about it. He loved Rydel and he was happy but there is always going to be a part of him that couldn't help but go What if? On him and Ross.

Ross just rolled his eyes. " What is it to you? I mean you are allowed to have someone else in your bed but I can't?" Ross said not meaning to let that part out.

" So you are sleeping with someone? I mean who is it? Is she some slut you meant on the street?" Ratliff sneered. Ratliff didn't know what was going on with him. The jealous was coming out of nowhere, he loved Rydel and he wasn't going to risk his marriage but he couldn't help but think that Ross shouldn't be in anyone else's bed but his.

Shit.

Ratliff you can't be having these thoughts. He tried to tell himself that but that didn't stop him from having them. It wasn't like he was going to act on any of these feelings? No because his family was everything and he was not going to lose them just because he had some left over feelings for his ex.

Ross just rolled his eyes again. This was too funny, ever since they all came back to LA Ratliff made a big point to throw his marriage to Rydel in his face and making a big show that he wasn't going to leave his wife and come back to him. And what does he do? He gets jealous that Ross has found someone to sleep with him and now he acts like this? Ross couldn't help but think that Ratliff was wanting to have his cake and eat it too. If he only knew that Ross was sleeping with Maia. He would like to see Ratliff's reaction to that.

" You know Ratliff, you have no right to judge who I sleep with and who I don't. You lost that right when you married my sister. So if you excuse me I am going to go to sleep." Ross said as he made his way around Ratliff to go to his room. But Ratliff wasn't finished with this conversation yet so he grabbed Ross's arm and he stormed them right into Ross's bedroom and shut the door. This was crazy the two of them acting like this? They were best friends before anything ever happened so why was it awkward?

Could it be that there were unresolved feelings on both sides?

Maybe?

Possibly?

Definitely. Ratliff just shook his head. This was not going to happen. But he wanted his friend back, he missed that Ross and if they can't be together romantically there was no way that he could lose him as a friend as well. Ross pulled his arm out from Ratliff's grasp. Damn Ross forgot how strong Ratliff could be. He started to rub his arm as red marks were starting to show.

" Damn Ratliff what is this? What is your fucking issue? I can fuck whoever I want I am not the one who is married!"

Ratliff just rolled his eyes.

" Being single Ross doesn't give you an excuse to act like a whore."

" A whore? That is funny coming from someone who has had two Lynch's as their lovers. I mean Ratliff what family is next for you to fuck two of the siblings?" Ross asked with a smirk. Ratliff was getting pissed; he could feel his blood pressure rise. He knew it was a mistake to come in here; he should have just let the issue go. Because what Ross was saying about this being none of his business was right.

Ross could sleep with whoever he wanted and there was nothing that Ratliff could do to stop it. He could be jealous but that would end up costing him. Ratliff just sighed.

" You're right. This was a mistake I am going to go." Ratliff said and as he was about to go, this time it was Ross who stopped him.

" No, we are not doing this. You fucking dragged me in here demanding me tell you who I was sleeping with. Now you are not going to be a pussy and walk out. You are the one who wanted to do this and so we are going to do this. You want to know her name? I am not going to tell you but you want to know something?" Ross asked as he stepped closer to Ratliff. And the heat between the men were starting to spark. It did whenever the two of them were this close together. Ross could almost feel the electricity between them. Ratliff closed his eyes as the feelings that he was familiar with came rushing back.

" You want to know?" Ross said as he leaned in even closer. Now he could feel Ratliff's breath on his face and Ross would be a liar to say if he wasn't aroused.

Ratliff closed his eyes. Shame was filling him as he felt himself grow hard. He knew it was wrong, this was so wrong but he couldn't move. Thoughts of Rydel and Rosie left his mind and all he could think about was being with Ross. To make love to him, to feel him inside of him.

Even if it was for one night.

One night that would only be about them.

No. This was wrong he couldn't.

Ross looked at Ratliff and he smiled as Ratliff was fighting this. Ross knew this would be awful for Rydel but who said she would have to find out? And plus Ratliff was his first.

The decision was made. Ross lifted Ratliff's face and looked at him. Ratliff opened his eyes and was about to say something to stop it, but Ross leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips and unlike the first one back in the hotel, Ratliff kissed back. Both guys groaned in pleasure as their mouths were getting reacquainted with one other. Ross pulled Ratliff close to him as both of their bodies collided. Pleasure slamming through both of them as they hadn't touched like this in a long time.

Ross broke the kiss and the darkness of Ratliff told him all he needed to know. Ratliff wanted this. Ross pulled his shirt half way when Ratliff stopped him.

" No."

Ross thinking that Ratliff came to his senses and was stopping this.

" It is my job to take off your clothes." Ratliff smirked as he tore Ross's shirt off and the sight of Ross's muscular toned and tanned chest made the tent in his pants hurt even more. Leaning down Ratliff gripped one of Ross's nipples and started to play with his tongue. Ross threw his head back in pleasure.

" Ratliff.."Ross moaned.

Ratliff just smirked. Ross feeling the smirk, grabbed Ratliff by the hair and pulling his face up to his. Ross taking his mouth and slamming it against Ratliff the two boys tumbled onto the bed and clothes were later discarded and the two of them feeling like something that was missing was finally coming together again.

Ross cried out as he felt Ratliff thrust into him. It had been so long since they made love. It was amazing. No matter whom he was with Kelly, or Maia, Sex was NEVER this good. It was because Ross and Ratliff were meant to be.

Moans could be heard through the room as both their bodies began slapping together, slick now becoming visible on both of them. Ratliff closed his eyes as he continued to pound into Ross. Lovemaking was never like this with anyone else. He couldn't even think her name while he was cheating on her, the guilt can be welcomed tomorrow. But tonight would be his and Ross.

One night couldn't hurt? Could it?

Ross throws his head back as Ratliff continued to enter him. Ratliff started to neck on Ross as Ross made it easy for him to do so as he laid his head back. Ratliff's hands couldn't stay still. They were roaming over Ross and moved down to his shaft. The feel of Ross inside and in his hand was too much for Ratliff as he could feel his orgasm come. So Ratliff started to pump Ross and Ross soon lost it. His orgasm ripped throughout his whole body and his shaft started to leak with his semen as he came over Ratliff's hand.

The feel of Ross's orgasm was too much for Ratliff and he too came. He felt like he was going to die as white light filled his vision as he let the pleasure wash over them. Thee two of them not caring they were loud as they called out each other's names. Both of them slick with sweat collapsed unto Ross's bed.

" That was…" Ross said having to catch is breathe.

" I Know."Ratliff said. He raised his left arm bringing Ross closer as he laid his head down on Ratliff's slick chest. Both of them not sure what to say, this was amazing but at the same time there will be a lot of damage if this would ever get out. Ratliff was married and had a daughter for crying out loud. Ratliff pushing the thoughts of Rydel and Rosie out of his mind. He could think of them when he was in bed sweaty after making love to Ross.

No those thoughts he would have to deal with later.

Both of them soon fell asleep not realizing that their little secret was already exposed. The two of them wore each other out that neither could hear the sobbing coming from the room next door. Because while the two of them were lost in each other, both of them forgot that right next door was Rydel and Rosie. And Rydel could hear every moan and call that her husband made while he was being unfaithful to her. And Rydel knew that while she should have busted in and broke it up. She couldn't help but listen to how he was with his lover.

The pleasure in Ratliff's voice was something that not even she could make him do. And that was a sound of a man truly in love and Rydel was speechless. There was nothing that she could do about it but cry as her entire world just came crashing down. Rydel let the last few tears fall down and then she wiped her face. She couldn't do this, she had a daughter that she had to think about. A daughter that her husband doesn't even consider. Rydel couldn't help but feel the hate coming into her.

How could he do this to her? To their family? All for a cheap fuck? Rydel had to bite back the laughter. All she knew was that everything had changed. And the only thing that she knew was that it wasn't going to be the same.

And that Ross and Ratliff were going to burn in hell for what they done to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ratliff broke out in a cold sweat, gasping for any air that he could take. His chest pounding and it felt like it was going to burst. What the hell did he do? Shame and self-hatred filled every ounce of him. How could he have done that? He threw away five years of everything for a one night stand? As amazing as last night was it shouldn't have had happened. He had always prided himself on being an upstanding guy with morals. He had always believed in the sanctions of marriage. And he threw that all away for a roll in the bed with Ross?

He could feel the bile rising in his throat.

Ratliff could feel the sting of tears hitting his eyes. This whole situation sucked because last night had proved that despite what he had been saying he was still in love with Ross. And Ratliff thought he would always be. Ratliff didn't know how to feel about that. What he had with Ross was dangerous yet so exciting, but it was so so wrong and Ratliff still couldn't believe that he betrayed everything that he held dearly last night. Ratliff sighed. He knew he knew that he shouldn't have confronted Ross about seeing someone. It was just that these past few weeks with Ross being so secretive it just got to him you know?

But the thing is he is in love with Rydel too. He _loves_ her. She is his wife the one he asked to be his wife, he stood in front of a priest and took vows and they mean something to him. Vows that he ended up breaking last night. She was the one who he reassured that there was nothing going on with Ross, that he was completely happy with her and that what he had with Ross was in the past. And Ratliff did believe that at the time. And the look of complete trust in her eyes when he did made his heart smile. Now his heart breaks at the possibility that she could hate him. How could he be so stupid and throw that all away for something with Ross that was a mistake. How many times had they been down this road and look were it led them?

Heartbreak and tears. That was the only thing that his relationship with Ross ended up being. Sure the passion they had was fire that had always captured him. But the thing with fire is that it may be hot and all-consuming but the other side to that was that fire could be extinguished and all that you are left with is ashes. And that is what his relationship with Ross was. Ashes. And it looked like his marriage was going to be like that too. How could he be so fucking stupid? Ratliff felt like scum on the bottom of someone's show. Rydel would surely leave him and take Rosie.

Rosie. His daughter that was going to be raised in a single parent home. Something that he didn't want for his little girl. He wanted a family unit for them and he threw that away just because he was jealous that an ex of his was seeing someone else. Ratliff sighed. Not to mention what are Riker, Rocky and Ryland going to do to him once they find out that he broke their sister's heart? And by all by cheating on her with their brother. This was one fucked up situation that he finds himself in. Ratliff opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Not even bothering to look at Ross next to him. He needs to get out of this bed and he and Rydel need to leave. Go back to New York when it was just the three of them. When everything was simple and there were no troubles. As much as he loves Riker and Laura he wished that they never came back to LA, none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have just cheated on his wife. Everything would still be intact.

Ratliff sighed.

He couldn't lose his family. They were his everything and he needs them. As much as he believes in honesty, he knows the second that he admits this to Rydel, she will leave him. After all he just proved to her that her insecurities were right and that she was right to be worried. What kind of a man was he to hurt such a beautiful kind woman like Rydel?

He felt like shit.

Ratliff shook his head. He couldn't tell her. As much as he is big on honesty, this one time he thinks a lie would be best. Because he couldn't risk this coming out. Last night was a one time deal that would never ever happen again. It was a scratch that was curious and was scratched again and now that he did he could go back and be the husband that Rydel deserved. Ratliff almost moaned out in a pain because of the guilt that was eating him alive. This was too much, how can he ever live with himself ever again? If only someone could kill him right now and there then he could maybe be free from it. But wouldn't that be the coward's way out? And he did that too much and he didn't want to do that. He could tell the truth to Rydel and beg her for forgiveness. He would do anything that she would want, marriage counseling anything that would save his marriage. Ratliff figured there was no point in putting this off much longer. Whatever he did would destroy his life anyway. He might as well get it over and start damage control.

There was a knock at the door. Ratliff groaned. Just his luck that would be Rydel and she would catch her husband in bed with his lover. That was wrong on so many levels he thought.

"Ratliff."

Ratliff groaned. " Ross be quiet, I don't want Rydel to find out." Ratliff hissed. Ratliff got out of bed and went to open the door. He cracked the door opened a little and almost did a double take. What the hell? Ratliff opened the door more and was surprised to see who was there.

" Ross? How did you get out of bed so quick?" Ratliff asked.

Ross just threw a weird look to Ratliff. " Dude I just got home now. I was just here to grab you and Rydel as we are about to cook breakfast and we wanted to know if you guys were hungry."

Ratliff was baffled, and for the first time since he woke up he realized that he was in his room, and he was dressed in his boxers and he looked over and saw that Rydel was still sleeping. Ratliff shook his head.

" You just got home?"

Ross just looked at Ratliff like he was looking at a special child. " Um yeah I did, Are you okay dude? Did you and Rydel stay up all night getting freaky? Did she fuck your brain cells out?"

So last night was a dream? It didn't happen? But it felt so real, he can actually feel the emotions that he was feeling last night. The jealousy of Ross being with someone and the sex? The sex felt so fucking real. Had it all been a dream that he had last night?

"Dude are you the fuck alright?" Ross asked concerned.

" Oh yeah sorry I am still waking up. Ry and I will be done with Rosie. Thanks Ross." Ratliff said as he closed the door behind him. Ratliff was beyond confused; he couldn't wrap his head around that last night was nothing but a dream. Relief shuddered through him like a freight train. If last night was a dream then that meant he didn't cheat on his wife, and that he was the same person that he always was. Ratliff felt like crying right there.

He didn't cheat.

But last night was so real though, it felt real. Hell the orgasms that he thought he had last night he felt like he was recovering from them. Ratliff just shook his head. That was the most intense and vivid dream he has ever had. Was it wrong to say even though he was relieved to say that he didn't cheat on his wife, that he was also disappointed that it was a dream? That sounds sick and twisted and it makes him a hypocrite after all he just said and begged for. But the part of him that knew that Ross would always be in his blood was disappointed. Thinking that he was making love to Ross was something that turned him on, and it satisfied that part.

Ratliff sighed.

He really needed to shut up about that. He should just be thankful that it was a dream and that he still has a family intact. Ratliff moved closer to the bed and just smiled at a sleeping Rydel. She really was beautiful and any guy would be lucky to call her his wife. But she was his and he had no intention of giving that up. He knows he is being selfish as she belongs with someone that can give her his whole heart.

" Babe?" Ratliff said trying to wake Rydel. The others were probably waiting on them and he was getting kind of hungry. Plus they needed to talk. Ratliff couldn't help but think that they should get back to their lives back in New York. Laura would be fine physically. And honestly who knew how long it would be when she would get her memory back. And who knows if she ever would. And as much as he loves her, Laura would understand that the three of them had a life back in New York. He couldn't help but think that space between him and Ross would always be a necessary thing. Because he really couldn't help but think that if they spent any more time together then that dream would become a reality.

" Yes." Rydel smiled when she woke up and he just smiled. He was really thankful that he didn't do anything to throw that smile away.

" Come on I think they are waiting for us to come to breakfast. I will get Rosie and get ready okay? I Love You." Ratliff said as he leaned and kissed Rydel Good Morning. Rydel could feel something was going on with Ratliff it was like he was upset and she didn't know why. But she wasn't going to complain when he kissed her.

" Okay, let me just get changed." Rydel said as she made her way into the hall way bathroom to get ready and Ratliff walked over to Rosie's crib. He just looked at his sleeping daughter and just hoped that he could help prevent that dream from ruining what they had as a family.

Laura had slept really well for being in a place that she didn't know. She couldn't help but feel that this was where she was supposed to be. She really couldn't help but think this was home. And as much as she was hesitant about being here with Riker she really was glad that she made the choice to come here. And Riker really was a sweetheart, what man would be willing to be patient with their amnesiac wife? He really was making an effort with her to give her space and not pressure her and she was thankful for that. Laura made her way downstairs and noticed that Riker was the only one downstairs.

And he was shirtless and just wearing his boxers. Damn if that sight didn't make her mouth water. She couldn't help that her cheeks blushed with a slight reddish tone as she realized that she was staring a little too long. But in her own defense the man had a body and she realized that this was the first time that she could remember seeing a man in nothing but his underwear. Which was sad, she was pretty sure that she and Riker being married had been intimate before right? After they were man and wife, and with a body like his, she was sure she couldn't get enough of that. And the longer that she looked at him and she really did look at him, she couldn't help but what kind of lover was he? Just looking at him she knew that he would be a fantastic one. And that got her to thinking about how many times did she and he made love?

Was it wrong that she would hopefully find out soon? That was bad Laura you need to calm the fuck down and stop this. How can you be thinking about sexing Riker up when you can't even remember the fact that he is your husband? Laura chided herself for her impure thoughts. But were they impure as he was her husband? She just couldn't remember.

Okay Laura you need to shut up now. Laura was too busy beating herself mentally that at first she didn't hear Riker call for her at first.

" Laura are you okay?" Riker asked.

" Oh yeah sorry. I guess I was still half asleep. Sorry about that. What smells so good?" Laura said as she made her way into the kitchen. Riker just smiled. It was really nice to see Laura here back in their home. And he couldn't help but think she still looked so sexy in the morning. He couldn't help but think about all the times that he and Laura would wake up and end up making love in the morning hours. He sighed. They couldn't get enough of each other and now he may not get that back. Yes he knows that sounds like all he misses is the sex but what he misses the most is the close connection that he had with her when they made love. The feel of her on him and knowing that he was the only one that could make her like that was something that was indescribable. And that was something that he only hoped would come back.

Riker just shook his head. Those kind of thoughts were the last ones he needed to be thinking about right now. Laura needed her space without him looking like he was going to rip off her clothes and take her right there.

Maybe he could take a cold shower after breakfast?

" That is waffles and bacon fresh squeezed orange juice and sausage and toast. I hope everyone likes. It has been a while since I had to cook for so many people."

Laura just smiled. " I am sure it will be fine. It sure smells good. Thank you for cooking breakfast." Laura said as she said looking at Riker and Riker couldn't help but feel the blush on his cheeks. It was a nice moment for them. And as he was about to speak he heard movement from upstairs and realized that everyone was coming down for breakfast.

And he couldn't help but think that maybe things were starting to look up.


	15. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**Yeah so this isn't an update. Sorry guys, but there probably won't be any more updates from me. As you may have noticed I haven't been updating as nearly as I use to, and the chapters haven't been as long. I feel like I have lost my creativity when it comes to writing. So the thing for me to do is walk away and take some time. These past 9 months have been amazing, My first story Ally D Says goodbye was published back in December of 2012 and ever since then I have wrote a few stories I have been proud of and there have been some stories that I haven't been as proud of. As you may have noticed, Every Now and Then, Just between Us were deleted weeks back. I felt I lost the inspiration for those stories. So I am down to three stories**

**The Miles We Travel**

**Stealing Forever**

**Waking Up In Vegas.**

**Those stories are on hold for the seeable future. I am sorry guys I hate to do this, but I have lost the passion that I once had for writing. So I am taking a break from writing to see if I can get it back. I do want to get it back because I so loved it so much. But lately it feels like a chore to do and I don't want to do that.**

**Every single one of my reviewers. Thank You is simply not good enough for you. I am amazed that I found people who liked my writing. And for those that criticized me, Thank you to. Because I have learnt so much from what I need to work on from you guys.**

**Like I said I am looking at this as a spring break and not me quitting permantely. I think I need to find the passion that I once had so my stories can be better than what they have been.**

**Thank you once again and I am still sticking around. I love this place way to much to leave it completely. And I am on twitter so feel free to follow me and chat I am Aly4R5.**

**Once again Thank you.**

**HJ Russo aka Aly**


End file.
